Doctor Strange x Reader
by KonanBases
Summary: Doctor Strange/Reader Story. Reader is part of the Avengers. She meets Doctor Stephen Strange, and after a fight goes wrong she disappears for a while. Once she is back she is staying in the Sanctum Sanctorum. ; Strange/Reader relationship, one-sided Captain America/reader
1. Chapter 1

Your feet carry you elegantly and quickly over the floor, barely making a noise. You come up behind your target, jumping and turning around your own axis to land a kick against the robot's head. Just as it's head rips off the body another one shoots it's lasers, and as you land on the floor again you throw up your arms, palms up, and a black wall shoots out of the ground, absorbing the energy of the lasers. Quickly your stretch out one of your palms, sending a beam of darkness from the wall in front of you, wich impales the last robot, ripping out it's most important cables.

The lights of the robot dim and it slightly dips forward as it is out of energy.

The wall in front of you falls like water, disappearing back into the ground. With a glance down you can see the blackness disappearing back into the shadow beneath you.

Clapping makes you look up again. "Awesome work, (n/n)!" Hawkeye grins at you.

You chuckle amusedly. "Thanks Clint. Always a pleasure beating targets. And Tony needs some work anyways as his many parties lately prove." you joke, walking over to where the archer is standing, leaning against the doorway.

Yes, you are a member of the Avengers. It's awesome, working with worlds mightiest heroes. You have met gods, aliens, even monsters... like the one time where you worked alongside Blade to fight THE Dracula and his Vampires. It was insane.

Other heroes you just heard about though. Like Nightmask or Blackbolt, the leader of the Inhumans. And the one who makes you the most curious.  
Doctor Stephen Strange. The sorcerer Supreme.

Others, like Tony, have a hard time believing in magic. But you, able to control shadows, you are quite sure magic exists. If abilities like yours exist, why wouldn't magic?

"Hey, after last night, don't act like you don't enjoy those parties." Clint claps your back amusedly.  
"Never said I didn't." you laugh as you leave the room.

You make your way over to the elevator, stepping in as the doors open, and push the button to the floor your room is on. Once on the right floor you take off your uniform, all pitch black, fabric woven out of shadows. You undo the buckles wich hold the upper part around your chest, then unknot the band around your hip wich resembles a belt before slipping out of your boots and then the rest of your clothing. Then in the shower you wash off the sweat and blood from the few scratches where you weren't able to dodge.

About half an hour later you are dry and dressed in comfortable every-day clothes. Sweatpants and a shirt you sneaked out of Tony's wardrobe. 'Serj Tankian' is written broadly over your chest, and as you walk into the living room where a few of the others are chatting away, Tony gives you a thumbs up at your chosen clothes, then goes back to sipping his scotch and talking with FRIDAY, waving his hands through the air to move the pictures on the projected desktop.

By now Clint is sitting in front of the TV with Thor, battling against each other on one of Tony's selfmade versions of the PlayStation. It is able to support every Game, no matter if xBox, playstation or PC.

Though you walk over to join Wanda and Natasha at the table.

"Hey (y/n)." both greet you, both smiling, though Wanda's is more prominent.

"Hey, how's it going? What are you talking about?" you ask as you flop down on a chair, making yourself comfortable.

"We're betting over what Fury wants to talk about. He sent a message that we should have a video call with him in about 20 minutes. Appearantly it's about safety precautions for threats." Widow replies. You can tell she was fighting an eyeroll.  
"For threats? And all the things we fight every day aren't threats?" you raise an eyebrow.  
"Appearantly." Wanda lets out a snort of amusement.  
"Did he give any hints on what those precautions are?"  
"I think we might talk about new weapons, or maybe even other heroes if we have them on our side if it is needed."  
"Oh...?" you humm, elbow on the table so you can rest your chin in your hand.  
They both nod, but go on to a different subject.

20 minutes later the whole team is in one of Tony's labs, a huge screen against the wall.

You are standing beside Scott, whispering jokes at each other, when finally Nick Fury appears on the screen.  
"Avengers." he greets with a nod.  
Everyone greets back, from an "Hay" from Thor, a "Director." from Natasha and Clint, and an "'sup." from you.

"I'm gonna make myself clear and I'll make this short. We need safety measures for emergencies. Now that we all know there are stronger things out there waiting to attack us we need plans so we are ready when it happens." He starts.  
"There are others out there. Talents and many of them are known to you. We need them on our side when we need them, and we can't waste time talking to them when that day comes. We need to get this cleared out now. I've sent agents to some of them, but the strongest ones I want you to talk to. I will send you names and adresses where they live or where you can find them for the timebeing."

Right then everyone's phone beeps, and you take your's out. And yes, just like he said, there is a list of names. You look back up again though.

"It would be best if you go in small groups." he says before he ends the call with another nod.

Looking back at your phone you read some names.

'Blue Marvel, Adam Brashear; Kadesh'  
'Captain Universe, Tamara Devoux; New York City'  
'Doctor Stephen Strange; Greenwich Village, Manhattan'  
'Genis-Vell; Venus'

"Okay, we're gonna need a Spaceship for the last one... I could modify the Quinjet." mumbles Tony.  
"I wanna go talk to Doctor Strange!" you exclaim eagerly. He is your role model. Your 'hero' if you want to be cliché.  
The others chuckle. "Someone's eager. Usually everyone would freak at the chance to go to a different planet." Sam states with a grin.  
"Alright. Let's decide on the groups. Thor and Tony definately should talk to Genis-Vell."  
"Maybe it would be a good idea for me to join them too." Vision adds in his gentle, gentlemanly voice.  
"Team Blue Marvel: Natasha, Wanda and Sam. Team Universe: Clint and Banner. Team Strange: Scott, Cap and (Y/n). Team Genis: My awesome self, Thor and Vision."

Everyone nods at that, then leaves the room.  
"I'll put on something proper before we'll leave." you say and then hurry off to your room to quickly change into tight jeans and a tank-top with a leather jacket.

Once you're ready you meet Steve and Scott at the door. "Ready!" you cry out.

"Should we drive or take the quick way?" you ask them.  
"Let's drive. I've wanted to use one of Tony's cars!" Scott replies eagerly and the three of you make your way to the garage.  
Looking around you sigh. "Jeez...does he just have cars with two seats?"  
"Let's just take an Audi then. I wanted to take the Bugatti, but we can't make Cap sit on the roof." You laugh at that, punching his shoulder. "How very kind of you, Scott."

"I am a sweetheart." he replies, laughing too.

The three of you get into a car, you sitting in the back. You don't really mind as it means you'll have more space.

Then you are speeding off, driving through the busy streets.

Upon arrival your mouth falls open. The Sanctum Sanctorum. You knew it was amazing, but you've never imagined this. It's an old mansion, and you can practically FEEL the energy coming from it.

You step out of the parked car, and both men are just as stunned.

"That's it? That's Strange's house?" Scott pipes up from beside you.  
"Yeah, the Sanctum Sanctorum." you reply. "I've never seen it, and I knew it's impressive, but I never pictured it that awesome."

You walk up to the doorstep, and before you could knock the huge door opens.

Blinking, you hesitantly step in, taking a look around the large entry hall. On the floor is an old but appearantly expensive carpet, and the walls are decorated with paintings and different objects. There are little tables beside a few doors with ancient vases on them, some holding unknown kinds of flowers, others are closed.

The hall is dimmly lit from chandeliers, not quite reaching the corners, but sending out warm lights.

You can hear Steve's and Scott's footsteps behind you, but your attention moves forward as you can feel someone in the shadows coming from a dark room.

"Welcome." The voice is deep. "Welcome to the Sanctum Sanctorum."

The figure steps out of the shadows. Long feet carry him closer with confident strides.

"Doctor Strange. I am-"

"Steve Rogers, or Captain America." Strange finishes for him. "I know, I was awaiting you."

You can hear knowledge in his voice. Knowledge of centuries, you can hear his confidence, and you are quite sure, also a rather big ego.  
He is wearing a saphire blue robe. The sleeves have small golden symbols sewed into them, and just like you, he uses fabric for a belt, though his is yellow, both ends tangling down on one side of his hip. And on his back there is a crimson cloak, almost reaching down to the floor.  
His hair is black, combed back neatly, and rather long for a man.

His gaze moves from Steve to Scott.

"Scott Lang. Rather known as Ant-man." He shakes his hand, holding it in a firm grasp. When he lets go he moves on to you, taking your hand. His touch sends sparks through your entire body.

"(y/n)...also known as Shadow Angel." Wise eyes are intently fixed on yours, and you are too stunned to reply. He lifts your hand up to kiss it, then he gently lets go.

Such a charmer.

You can tell how awkward Steve is, and how amused Scott. You don't care though. But too soon, Strange moves his attention back to the whole group.  
"I assume you are here for a reason." he speaks, starting to walk, and the three of you automatically follow. You glance at Scott as you feel his elbow jabbing into your side, rolling your eyes at his smug grin.

You step into a room, the light automatically turning itself on. Again, the room is full of ancient and bizarre and extraordinary objects. And in the midst of it is a huge sofa with a wooden coffeetable in front of it.  
"Please, sit. Would you like some tea?"

Scott shakes his head with a 'Nah', but both, you and Steve nod.

For about 10 minutes you are alone in the room, wich Scott of course wont pass by in silence.

"Come on, (y/n), you were practically drooling, you can't tell me any different." he grins.  
"Shut up Scooooott..." you whine, letting your head fall back in frustration. "I was just stunned. I didn't expect him to be such a gentleman. I thought he's... I dunno..."  
He lets out an amused snort at that, but before he can add anything, the sorcerer enters the room again, two cups of tea floating beside him. Both gently land on the coffeetable, wich you watch with interest and amazement.

"Well? What are you here for?" he asks again, sitting down on an armchair opposite you.

"Nick Fury sent us. Appearantly he has a plan for emergencies. He is talking to every hero we know to ask them if they would help should the Avengers not be able to fight alone." Steve finally answers, taking a sip of his tea.

For a moment he is silent, just staring at you, before he lets out a humm.

"I always need to keep an eye on other dimensions. I am to keep this world safe from demons and other creatures coming from different planes. But I will help whenever I can." Never do his eyes move from your face as he speaks. You know he is studying you, trying to find out everything.

Though, in return you also don't remove your gaze, staring right back at him. He is interesting, a mystery. And that is what is drawing you to him already. And well, he is quite charming, attractive. He is tall too, and oh, do you love tall men.

"Good. I am glad we can count on you. I am sure the day will come where just the Avengers won't be enough."

Your gaze moves to his red cloak again, taking it in and studying curiously. Your gaze moves up to his broad shoulders, somewhat visible beneath it, and finally to the round talisman in the middle of his collarbones.

"The eye of Argamotto." His random words snap you out of your trance like state.  
"Hmm?"  
His fingers brush the outside of the talisman.

"It's the eye of Argamotto. I could feel your interest in it. It is an amulett, given to the sorerer supreme." He answers the question in your head.  
"Wow...it's amazing. I've never seen anything like it. Actually I've never seen anything like most of your decoration." you reply, a bit amusedly, drawing a chuckle out of him.  
"Many of these are magical objects, most of them rare. Some are the only objects existing." he explains.  
"Are some of them dangerous? Aren't you worried around them?"  
"Some are, indeed. Some of the vases hold creatures, even ghosts, that's why they are closed. If they are opened, these creatures would be able to flee. They are locked inside with a spell."

"Ghosts? Like...ghosts-ghosts?" your eyebrows rise high.  
"Souls of dead people." he grins at your words.

"Huh." You stay silent for a moment. "What about the cloak though? Aren't you worried it could hinder you in a fight?"  
"It doesn't worry me. It's the cloak of levitation, giving me the ability to fly without using magic. Very useful."

Looks sexy on him, so you definately don't mind. Even though you are for example glad Steve or Scott don't wear capes, as they have very nice asses in their suits. Not that you have ever looked. Definately no time for that...

"So awesome. It makes you fly? You control it with your mind?" "Yes." "Isn't that difficult when you need to concentrate on other things?" "Once you have learned how to concentrate on both and control it without much effort it is no problem at all."  
"That's very impressive, Doctor."  
"Please, call me Stephen." he replies with a charming smile. You can feel your cheeks heating up at that. 

"Alright. It was very kind of you to answer all those questions, but we have to leave again." Steve mumbles as he gets up. Scott follows, and it takes you a moment to get up too, too caught up in staring back at Stephen again.

"Very well. Whenever you need my help, call for me." he replies, following the three of you to the door.

"Have a good day, Doctor." Steve shakes his hand and leaves.  
"Was nice to meet ya, man." Scott says with a grin, practically slapping his hand into Stephen's before he shakes it, causing it to make a clapping sound.

Then you are left with the sorcerer, looking up at him, still blushing slightly. The red in your cheeks just becomes darker when again, he takes your hand in both of his to lift it to his lips. You can feel a piece of paper against your palm. He presses a gentle kiss onto the back of your hand, and you feel his neatly trimmed beard and his soft lips against your skin.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, (Y/n). I hope we will meet again, but not just to fight side by side."

He lowers your hand, but doesn't let go yet.

"I-I hope so too, Stephen."

"You also can call for me, for whatever reason."

You just nod in reply, hand enclosing around the paper and when he lets go you turn to the door, though keeping your head turned towards him for a little longer before you leave as well. The door closes behind you and you get into the car, still flushed and stunned.

You'll say it again... He is so charming.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Avengers tower you are the first group to be back. You once again glance at the slip of paper the Doctor handed you, reading the telephone nummer written onto it.

Doctor Stephen Strange gave you his telephone number... you still can't believe it.

You head straight to your room, still somewhat flustered by what had just happened. Flopping down on your comfortable bed you take your phone out of your pocket and type in the number, making sure to save it, maybe staring for a moment to make sure that it indeed is his number you just saved.

Then, you turn your gaze to the window, just now realizing it is already dark. You barely slept the last few nights. The Wrecking Crew kept you and a couple of the others awake. But now it seems to be a quiet night. It's calm and comfortable, something you aren't used to at all anymore. Especially with so many people so close around you.

Getting out of your clothes you brush your teeth and wash your face before you lay back down to sleep.

Next morning you are woken up by a loud bang outside. You open your eyes, for a moment slightly blinded by the little shine of the rising sun coming from a small gap between your blinds. Your eyebrows rise as you hear another crash. Are Thor and the Hulk training together again? Why do they have to do this so early?

You quickly get up, getting dressed in comfortable, baggy clothes. Dragging yourself out of your room like a zombie, you join Tony and Vision in the kitchen. And indeed, from the level of the training rooms comes Thor's thunderous laughing, followed by one of Hulk's 'Hulk is the strongest!'.

"Hey guys. They woke you up too?"

They nod.

"Yeah. It's a miracle the others are still asleep with that noise and practically the whole tower shaking." replies Tony.  
"It is indeed. I wish I could have slept longer. I was having a very good time with Wanda last night." Vision adds.

You would joke about not needing to know that much, but you know that they are dancing around each other since quite a while now. It is starting to get a little bit frustrating. Though it is still cute.

You smile to yourself, taking the cup you just prepared yourself to take a sip.

"Yeah? What were you doing? Wanda told me you'd go out together. Was it a date?" you ask with a grin. He looks down flustered, then looks back up with those puppy eyes.

"It's...we...I am not sure. We went to see a movie in what you call a cinema. I know that often it is called a date when you do that, but I am not sure if..." he travels off mid-sentence, glancing at his steaming cup of coffee.  
"You should ask her on a date, y' know? If you want it, you shouldn't let anything keep you from doing it. I am sure she'd be happy about it." you encourage him. He looks at you, silent for a moment, thinking, before a smile spreads on his lips.

"I will try it then." he replies softly.

You just give him a toothy grin and a nod, then get up again to get a bowl, milk and cereals.

That's when Scott and Clint decide to join you three in the kitchen.

"Aaah, good morning guys. And how did you sleep, future Mrs Strange?" Scott teases.  
You reply with an "Shut it before I throw you outta the window.", though grinning, while everyone else in the room straightens up with interest.

"Future Mrs Strange?" Tony rises an eyebrow, amused.  
Scott opens his mouth to reply, but quickly a shadow shoots out of the ground, wrapping around his mouth to keep him from answering.

"Don't you dare, Scott Lang. Don't give Tony more reasons to tease me."  
He raises his hands in surrender, so you remove the shadows, letting them disappear back into the ground. You turn to your bowl so you dont see him opening his mouth again.

"They were staring at each other the whole time!" he cries out quickly.  
"SCOTT!" you cry out. You aren't really upset or angry though. It is the usual teasing.

"Welp..." Tony shrugs. "Does it have to be Mister 'sorcerer supreme' though? Mister Magic... Why not someone else? There are so many heroes out there. Hell, even Fury would be better."  
"Tony, just because you say magic isn't real doesn't make him a bad guy. He's nice. Also, ew, don't give me nightmares."  
"Fine, I still refuse to believe it is magic though. It is sience, I just don't understand it yet."  
"You not understanding science? Very unlikely. Just accept it already."

"Magic. Duh. It's energy. Nothing else."

That starts an hour long discusion about magic and science, during wich most of the others enter the kitchen, also throwing in their opinions. Tony keeps refusing that it is magic, using his science language to try and change your opinion.

During that hour you can't help but grin at how close Vision and Wanda are. You wonder if they even realize it, or if it just happens automatically.

Once the discussion is over you go back into one of the training rooms, 'suited up' as Cap likes to say.  
This time you don't fight robots though, you are sparring together with Natasha, building a team with her, fighting against Clint and Scott.

You all throw kicks and punches, blocking others. Natasha trains with you often, teaching you some of her skills. You aren't as talented as her by far, but mixed with your powers it makes you a hard enemy. Especially when you don't hold back.

You see an arrow speeding towards you when it's almost too late, though you act quickly, feeling shadows seeping into you, turning youur skin pitch black, and the arrow flies straight through you. They thought to distract you with it, so when Scott comes up from your side and the shadow disappears from your body again you land a hard punch directly to his face, causing him to fall back onto the floor.

"Whew..." he breathes out as he stares at the ceiling. You laugh softly, offering him a hand to help him up.  
"That was a punch, (y/n)..." he laughs, rubbing his jaw.  
"Sorry." you grin. You can see a bruise already forming.

"Okay, I think we've trained enough for now." Natasha speaks as she walks over with Clint.  
"Yeah, we don't want (y/n) to beat Scott into a pulp." Clint smirks, nudging the other man teasingly.  
"Yeah, yeah, just make fun of me now, Barton." he chuckles.

You all leave the room, and a thought comes up in your mind.

"Hey? Shouldn't we be sparring with those other heroes too? I mean, if we should fight alongside them some day, shouldn't we know their styles so we don't get into each other's ways?"  
"Guess so... Fury probably didn't think about that. We should talk to the others about it." Clint replies.

After a quick shower you sit on your bed, dressed, and staring at the number on your phone. He said you could call for whatever reason. So maybe you could just...ask him if you could see him? Talk some more? There are more things you'd like to ask him, about his magic, about him...

You bite your lower lip, and before you can change your mind you press the call button, lifting the phone to your ear.

It rings a few times before he picks up.

"Hello, (Y/n)." How does he know it's you? He doesn't have your number.  
"Hey... uhm...how did you know it's me?" He chuckles at your question.  
"I know more than you would ever be able to imagine, (y/n)." he replies. You roll your eyes, though with a grin.  
"Is there something you need?"  
"Oh, right. Uh, well...I just... wanted to ask if you have time. For a talk?"  
"Of course. Anytime for you."  
"Cool. I'll come over soon."  
"Until then, (y/n)." he just replies and ends the call.

You put away your phone, heart beating wildly in your chest. Okay, calm down, it's not a date.

Quickly you dress up into proper clothes, brush your hair and leave the building, calling for a by-passing taxi.

You arrive at the Sanctum Sanctorum, paying the cabbie and getting out of the car. The taxi drives off, leaving you alone, staring at the huge doors for a moment before you walk up to the porch. Again the door opens for you before you could knock.

You step inside, the sight now familiar but still...unusual.

"It is nice to see you again, (y/n)." you hear him speak as he enters the entrance hall, coming from a different room. He smiles, a small smile, but it is there, and it makes him even more handsome. His cloak sways slightly behind him as he comes closer.

"It is, yes." you reply, smiling too. He stops in front of you, taking your hand to kiss it.

"Would you like something to drink?"  
"Uh, tea or water would be nice." you reply, blushing slightly as he still holds your hand. Though, as he starts steping away he lets go.  
"You know where to sit." he states as he disappears into a hallway.

You walk into the sitting room where you have been yesterday, sitting on the sofa and waiting for him. You take a look around again, this time studying the relics a little longer.

He enters soon, a cup of tea in one hand, glass of water in the other. He puts down both on the wooden table, sitting beside you.

You are sitting close to each other, though not close enough so you are touching.

"You are very mysterious. It's making me curious." you state as you look at him. He chuckles softly.

"I can answer your questions."

"How did you start? Or how did it all start? The magic..." His smile turns a little sad as he thinks back to the beginning.  
"I was working as a surgeon years ago. I was the best at what I did, in great demand. It was my whole life. Though..." he hesitates for a moment, glancing down at his gloved hands. "One day I was involved in a car crash. Glass shards cut through nerves in my hands. I couldn't move them properly anymore, and I had to stop."

You can see and feel the sadness, how much it still bothers him. Gently, you place your hand on his. His hand turns beneath your's until his palm is up, and his fingers wrap around yours. His hand is warm in yours, so much larger than your own.

He continues.

"But then I heard of a man. The Ancient one. I was told he could heal everything with his magic. I didn't believe in magic myself, but I didn't have anything else left. So I searched for him. I started traveling, have seen almost everything in this world. I finally found him in Tibet, but he rejected me. Instead he asked me to stay.. He offered me to teach me, so I could heal myself. First I wanted to refuse, but I ended up staying. He trained me and instead of using my powers for my own gain I used them to protect others. I became his replacement once I was strong enough."

You are listening with interest, feeling with him.

"So you first didn't want to study magic?" you ask, head tilting slightly to the side. He shakes his head.  
"No, at first I didn't. But now, I am glad I did. I am still able to safe people, even if it is in a different way."  
"Wow, that's amazing."  
"At first the Vishanti didn't accept me though. I was too egoistic and arrogant. I had to learn to change my ways. The ancient one made me train with Wong, one of his other disciples, and it helped me until finally the Vishanti accepted me."  
"You? Arrogant and egoistic?" He nods.  
"Exactly. But that was long ago."

It's silent for a little while, and you stare down at your joined hands. You look up though when he speaks.

"Though, now it is your turn to tell me about you. You have incredible powers..."  
"Well... I can't remember a time where I didn't have them. I was born with them, but it took me a long time to learn how to control them. I don't know where they come from though, but I am trying to find out. I know that the people I grew up with aren't my real parents. So, if I find my real parents I will most likely find out more about my powers." He nods in understanding, interest clear on his face while he listens.

"Anyway, there never really happened anything special in my life. I was never really popular at school, I also haven't been bullied, I was just...there. I tried to keep people from seeing my powers, but it all changed when Director Fury found out that I was Shadow Angel. People started noticing me then."

"It's a shame a unique lady such as you didn't get the attention she deserved. People should have tried to 'take the stars' from the sky for you."

Your eyes meet, his intense gaze boring into yours. You don't know what to reply to that. A man such as him complimenting you... especially HIM complimenting you. It's a dream come true.

Before you can think for a reply your phone starts ringing, startling you. Both your gazes move to your phone as you take it out. It's Steve.

You answer the call, holding the phone to your ear.  
"Hey Steve."  
"(Y/n). Where are you?"  
"I am at the Sanctum. Why?"  
There is silence from the other line for a moment.  
"You are with Strange?"  
"Yes. That's what I just said."  
"Okay... never mind then. I'll just... see you later." And with that he hangs up.

You put your phone away, biting your lip in thought. You don't want to leave Stephen, but you don't want to abandon your old friend Steve.

"I should go now. Cap wants to see me. I don't know what's going on."

Stephen nods at that, leading you to the door with a gentle hand on the small of your back.

"It was good seeing you again, (y/n)." he smiles at you.  
"Thank you for letting me come over Stephen. Even though I couldn't stay for long I enjoyed it."  
"So did I."

He kisses your hand once again, and when he lets go of your hand you leave.

 **Steve's P.O.V.:**

(Y/n) isn't anywhere in the whole Tower. I was looking for her, everywhere. In her room, the kitchen, living room, the labs, the training rooms...

I need to talk to her. I finally need to ask her out on a date. I was already waiting for far too long.  
I take out my phone, looking through my contacts until I find her number. I dial it, and wait for her to answer it. Soon enough I can hear her voice on the other end.

"Hey Steve." Her voice sends a shiver down my spine. I love listening to her melodious voice. It is gentle, always full of emotion. During times where she tries to lie about how she feels, her voice betrays her.  
"(Y/n). Where are you?" It's the first thing I want to know.  
"I am at the Sanctum. Why?" The Sanctum...She is with Doctor Strange. My heart drops in disappointment. Why is she with him? And she sounds eager. Happy to be with him. It sends a cold feeling down my back, like someone tips ice water over my body. I have to hold back a disappointed sigh, licking my lower lip.

"You are with Strange?" My voice is somewhat strained.  
"Yes. That's what I just said."  
"Okay... never mind then. I'll just... see you later." I hang up quickly. I sigh and lean back in my chair. She just met him! Why would she want to spend time with him and be so eager about it?

Well, after all she was so eager to talk to him when Fury sent the names... it was already making me a little jealous then.  
But right now it is bugging me. I don't like the thought of her enjoying it that much to be with him.

I don't know how long I was just sitting in my room until there is a knock at my door. I get up to open it and there she is.  
"Hey!" she smiles at me. Her cheeks are a little red, and it makes her so much more beautiful.  
"Hey, come in, please." I wave her in and she sits down with me. There are two armchairs beside a bookshelf where we are sitting now.

"So... you were spending time with Doctor Strange?" I purse my lips slightly. Her face brightens at the mentioning of his name.  
"Yes, I asked him if I could come see him, he said yes. We talked a bit and he told me about how he became a sorcerer. He is great, really kind and so charming."

I swallow down the sour taste in my throat at the fascination in her voice.

"Yeah...that's great." I reply with a little bit of frustration, and gladly she doesn't seem to notice it. Clearing my throat I turn my gaze away.

"So what do you want to do? Now that I am here we can do something." she suggests with a smile. Looking up from where I was staring at the ground I turn my gaze to face her again.  
"I was thinking that we could watch a movie and order take-out, or we go outside for a while, maybe take a walk or something like that."  
"Movie and take-out sounds good to me." she replies happily and gets up, taking my arm to pull me up too, dragging me with her.

Maybe it is still going to turn out to be a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

Both, you and Steve spent the rest of the day together. Watching TV, sparring together, and after each of you went to your rooms to shower you shared dinner. Nothing like a date, of course. Though it was nice for once spending time with just Steve and noone interrupting. Appearantly everyone else was busy. Sam, Scott and Wanda went out to the movies, Tony and Bruce were in the labs already since this morning, just having left to get coffee or food, Natasha and Clint were doing whatever and Vision is still out to go sight-seeing somewhere. And Thor...you have no idea. Maybe he went off to Asgard to see how everyone is doing there right now.

Though, during the whole day you couldn't get Stephen out of your mind. You were wondering what he is doing at the time, wondering about his magic, his abilities and his past. He just told you little bits of what happened. Right at the begining, but not what happened after he started training, how long he just learned until he became the Sorcerer Supreme. And your curiousity is just growing... how far do his powers go? What can he do, and what not?

By now it is getting late, sun already set, so it is already dark outside.  
You glance out of the window, sleep tugging at your eyelids.  
"I should go to bed..." you say softly. You lean over to hug Steve who is sitting beside you. He freezes for just a moment, then relaxes into the hug. His arms wrap around you, for just a moment, before you pull away.

"Have a good night, (Y/n)."  
"Thanks. You too."

You leave the room then, taking the elevator to get to the lower levels where the bedrooms are located.

Morning comes sooner than expected. You are ripped from sleep when an alarm goes off in the whole tower. You don't hesitate, getting dressed up in your suit.  
At every alarm the whole team meets up in a conference room. Arriving there you are met with half of the team, Tony already standing at the screens to see what's going on.

On the screen you can see a man, glowing brightly and hovering, robbing a bank. Most of the inside of it is whacked and broken down.

"Living Laser, he's robbing a bank." Tony states as he sees the security footage.

"We will need Sam, (Y/n), Tony and myself. Everyone should be able to go back to sleep. We need to get there as quick as possible. (Y/n)?" Steve speaks from beside you. You nod in understanding, lifting your hands in front of you. Blackness absorbs you and your friends, swallowing you, Steve, Sam and Tony. Then, just a second later, your hand shoots out of a shadow on a sidewalk in front of the bank. You climb out of the darkness, followed by the others.

"Falcon, you are the fastest of us all, you have to try and catch him somehow, or at least get him into a corner. Tony and I try to land hits. (Y/n), you shield people with your shadows. Now, let's go!"

You all move inside, and you emediately take action. You tell people to get close together, and once they are you create a shield around them, and you make sure to block the door, trying to keep him trapped in the building.

Your gaze turns to the team. Cap lifts his shield just in time as the villain shoots a laserbeam at him, blocking the hit and the beam instead hits the wall. Tony uses the distraction to in return shoot Living Laser, joined by Sam, shooting some of the 'feathers' on his wing with a movement of his arm. You know the whole team isn't necessary, just the four of you should be enough.

Living Laser recovers quickly though, moving at high speed through the room to keep himself safe from more hits. He is too fast for you all to land a hit.

With a calculated throw of his shield against the wall it bounces a few times before it hits Living Laser's head, the man getting knocked backwards, loosing balance and concentration, and not hesitating you use the moment to wrap him in your shadows, effectively tying him.

"Tony, call Fury, he can come and pick up Living Laser." Cap orders, watching as the man tries to free himself from his prison, and Tony does as he was told. The shield you built around the people falls. You glance at them from under the hood you are wearing, seeing their relief, how thankful they are. That's why you didn't turn into a bad guy. They quickly hurry out, searching for safety.

Soon after S.H.I.E.L.D agents arrive, cuffing Arthur Parks with specifically for him built cuffs, enabling him from using his powers, cutting him off from the energy inside his body. He is led outside, and the four of you follow. You watch as a group of agents lead him into a jet, wich later will bring him to the Helicarrier.

"Very well done. You eliminated another enemy quickly." Fury nods at you all.

You smile slightly, though it is hidden from the fabric covering your mouth. From your face just your nose and eyes are visible, making sure to keep your identity a secret. Just in case.

The agents and Director Fury turn away, leaving you to yourselfes.

"Alright, time to get back. Do you mind..?" Tony looks at you, face protection of his helmet pulled back so his own face is visible. You don't even reply, just using your abilities to get yourselfes back like you got here.

Back at the tower, Tony gets out of his suit, the armor opening up to easily let him step out of it. "I'll prepare breakfast while you change your clothes." And with that he walks off into the kitchen.

You walk off into your bedroom, changing into sweats and a tanktop. Just when you arrive Steve walks into the kitchen, both of you sitting down at the table.

Tony serves both of you a plate of pancakes, then sits down too, a forth plate ready for Sam.

Breakfast passes by quickly, and definately not in silence, the others joining one by one. As always you get a bear-hug from Thor, and a gentler one from Wanda.

"So, where have you been yesterday? Suddenly you left the tower for a while." Wanda pipes up, grin on her lips. She then takes another bite from her toast, while you are leaning back against the chair by now. You don't notice the frown forming on Steve's lips.

"I, uh..." you flush slightly just at the thought of the Doctor. "I was with Doctor Strange for a little while, that's why I was out. We talked for a while, had tea..." you trail off, pursing your lips somewhat shyly.  
"Nothing more than that?" she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.  
"N-No! Why would we..?" Almost everyone at the table lets out a snort of amusement or a chuckle. Wanda shakes her head, smiling knowingly.  
"What...?"  
"Nothing, nothing..." she humms and innocently sips her orange juice. You just raise an eyebrow in return, not commenting on it.  
Are you really that obvious about your interest in the sorcerer?

"Well, I'll go to my room and listen to some music, come in if you need something." you inform them, putting the plate into the dishwasher and then you leave the room.

You walk off, hands in the pockets of your sweatpants. You just need some time to relax...think. Just some time alone.

In your room you drop down on your bed, taking your phone and putting on the headphones, starting the music. Closing your eyes you drift off into a completely different world.

You dont know how much time passed when you get ripped from your thoughts. First you don't know what shook you out of it, though the vibrating of your phone on your belly answers that question quickly. You take it, seeing you got a message from Tony.  
You have to grin as you read the text.

 _Wanna annoy everyone with partying to loud-ass metal in the living room? - T_

 _You know I never so no to that._

Quickly you rip off the headphones, hurrying into the living room where Tony is waiting with the DVD of a 'Serj Tankian' concert. You grin widely at each other and Tony quickly puts in the DVD. Soon enough the first song starts, starting with the screeching of guitars and the beginning of the beat of the drums, blasting music from the speakers in the whole room.

Both of you don't hesitate singing along, playing air guitar and rocking your heads to the beat of the music. You can tell that during the second song FRIDAY is trying to say something about loud music, probably already the others complaining about it.

When finally 'Harakiri' starts, you both can't hold back anymore, practically yelling the lyrics. You love the song. The lyrics are about important topics, you love the rythm, Serj's voice...

And by now the others don't even bother anymore to try and make the two of you stop. Pepper isn't here either, she would be the only one who is able to actually tell Tony what to do. He is whipped.

Once the concert is over you both are laughing, lazily laying on the sofa together.

"Man...always a joy to rock with you, (Y/n)." Tony comments with a grin.  
"Right back at 'ya." you reply, chuckling.

"Finally, peace..." Bruce pipes up with a little smile as he steps out of the elevator. You snap your head up to look at the gamma-scientist.  
"You know you loved it Bruce. Deep inside your heart." you joke, and he laughs.  
"Deep, deep, deep in my heart I might." he replies, walking through the room into the kitchen to get a coffee.

"Aaaanyway..! Next time we'll watch 'Theory of a Deadman', k'?"  
"Sure thing." Tony waves you off casually like it's the most obvious thing.

Your phone vibrates again.  
Reaching into your pocket you take it out, checking the message.

It's Stephen.

 _Would you have the time for a bit of training together? - S. Strange_  
 _I am curious of your abilities and what power we could reach together. - S. Strange_

You bite your lip. Of course you have time, and well, you'd never say no to a chance to see him, especially to train together.

 _Sure thing, I'll be there ASAP._ \- you type quickly.

"I'm gonna change into something else... training." you let Tony know, slapping a hand onto his leg and making him yelp. Hurriedly you walk into your room and quickly change into one of your sparring outfits. You strictly use other clothes for training, some you don't put on during the day. Just to make sure there is no smell. Though you of course wash them always after a training session.  
It takes you a moment (or a little longer) to choose an outfit wich is comfortable while fighting, and still looks hot on you, complimenting your body.

Then you're headed out, taking a taxi to get to the Sanctum.

You step out of the taxi, tugging at the hem of your tank top, getting it back into place properly. Then you walk up to the door, not surprised anymore as it opens by itself. It's nothing new anymore, and you have expected it.

The difference this time is that he doesn't come to greet you. You raise your eyebrows, stopping in the entrance hall for a moment. You don't want to step in further without permission..

"Stephen?" you call for him softly.

Glancing around you see light coming out from beneath a closed door. It is wooden, looking quite heavy, with a golden doorhandle and gravings.

You step closer, hesitantly reaching up, stopping for a moment with your hand hovering above it before you finally decide to open the door.  
And there he is, hovering slightly in the air with his legs crossed, arms angled up. His thumbs are pressed slightly against the tips of his middle fingers, clearly concentrating.

So...he is meditating? And actually hovering above the ground like you see it in movies. Though it is because of the cloak, you know that.

You aren't sure if you actually should stay silent and wait for him to finish, or if you should speak up. Maybe this is some important magic stuff he is doing. Before you can think about it more his eyes open and his gaze meets yours. For a moment it drops, taking in the sight of you, and you aren't even sure if it truly happened.  
"Ah, (y/n), you're here."

He straightens, his feet touching the ground again. He welcomes you with a nod and a smile.  
"Yes, hello. So should we start training right away?"  
He nods as a reply, leading you out of the room. He walks downstairs into the basement. At the end of the stairwell is another door. It opens automatically and lights light up the large room.  
"This room is large enough for training, and there isn't anything you can accidently break." he comments as he walks further into the room. Following him in you take a look around.

The walls aren't painted, the bricks visible. The floor is dark, old wood, and on the walls there are all kinds of weapons. From bows, to swords and knives. Even spears. On one end of the room there are a couple of tarbets, probably to learn throwing knifes and for hand to hand combat.

"We can start with combat. I want to see what you know." You nod at that and you both position yourselfes opposite each other. You attack first, aiming for his chest, and he easily blocks your hit. At the same time he moves his other arm to hit you, landing a hit on your ribs, making you stumble to the side slightly. You don't even register pain though, too caught up in the fight to care in the first place. Emmediately you hit back, though again he blocks it. As he again tries to hit you though you manage to dodge the blow. This continues for a few minutes, both of you kicking and hitting, dodging and blocking each others attacks. You jump back at one of his kicks, landing on your feet. At the same moment you lean back, making a backflip to get out of his range. For a moment the sorcerer is stunned, and you use that to run up to him, easily pushing yourself off the ground with your feet. Nimbly one foot lands on his chest, barely touching wich the tip of your shoe, in the same second you again lean back, making another backflip, but this time you use the other foot for a kick to his chin. Stephen falls backwards, crashing to the floor while you make a flip in the air and land easily and elegantly on your feet.

He lets out a soft chuckle, out of air, as he sits up, rubbing the spot you hit with your foot.  
"Great move. You have my respect for that." he compliments.  
Quickly you move over, smiling shyly and apologeticly.  
"Sorry..."  
"No need to be sorry. That's training. I've taken harder blows." You grin a little, offering him a hand and helping him up.  
"You are very quick and nimble. That's a big advantage in a fight. A bigger enemy with more strength wouldn't be able to keep up with you. The more muscles, the heavier, wich also means he isn't able to move as fast." Stephen speaks as he gets up, then he continues. "Wich means that if we fight side by side, you can use those advantages to distract an enemy, keeping him busy with quick attacks so I can attack when he doesn't pay attention. Like this it is easier to knock out the enemy."

"Okay. So we know what to do in combat. What about our abilities though? Can we somehow mix up your magic with my shadows?"  
"I am sure there is a way to gain more power out of this together." he nods. "We will have to train more often to actually find a way to properly work together."

Is that some concealed way to spend more time with you without asking to hang out with you? Well, it's a nice thought. But it surely is purely for the sake of fighting together.

"Okay, then we will try to train together more often. I am sure I'll manage to get some free time we can spend with training." You smile at each other, staying silent for a moment and just listening to each other's breathing. Your gaze is fixed on his, and it feels oh, so good just staring back into his enchanting eyes.  
Your lips feel dry all of a sudden, darting out your tongue. He then subtly clears his throat.

"I think we trained enough for today. Would you like a cup of tea?" he offers, walking back to the door, making you walk with him with a hand on your lower back.

"Yes, one cup would be nice before I head back to the tower, thank you."

He walks upstairs with you, and while you sit on the sofa he walks into the kitchen to prepare your tea. Stephen soon joins you on the sofa, putting down the cup in front of you. Gods, you hope you don't smell. If you do he wether doesn't comment, doesn't care or doesn't notice.

"Thank you." you smile at him. The smile you get in return makes your knees go weak.

You take a moment to let the tea cool down a bit before you take a sip.

"You are quite a talented fighter, I have to say."  
"Black Widow teached me some of the things she knows. What about you though? You know magic and you can fight?"  
"Yes. In Tibet I was trained both, Magic and all kinds of Marterial arts. It took a long time to perfect it though. So I am very surprised you managed to attack me that easily. You must be a natural."

You shrug, smiling shyly at him.

"Guess I had a good teacher."

He chuckles softly, resting his elbows on his knees and intertwining his fingers beneath his chin.  
"A good teacher isn't all someone needs to master Marterial Arts that well in such a short amount of time. It takes belief, will and talent."

You stay silent, just staring at him for a moment, thinking. Natasha is also surprised and impressed at your progress, so maybe you do have a talent for it. But hearing it from him makes it even more satisfying. Taking another sip from your cup you finish your tea.

"I should go now. I don't want to worry the others with staying out for too long. And I really need a shower."  
"I will open a portal for you, it will be faster." he nods and gets up. Gently he takes your hand, as always kissing it goodbye.

"Have a good night. I hope to see you again soon."

Then he moves his hands, creating a glow between them. A second later he outstretches his arms, a beam of light extending from between his hands, and a portal forms in front of you.

"Have a good night too, Stephen." you smile and step into the portal. Then you are standing in the Avengers Tower,


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed by. You don't hear anything from Doctor Strange, and you yourself are busy too. Or actually the whole team. It's like all the villains teamed up against you all. There is no minute of peace, no time to relax.  
Finally, after a week full of fighting, you get the time to sit and just breathe. It feels so good right now, laying on your bed, not for sleep, but just because you can.  
Half an hour later you are dozing off slightly when you hear a known voice.

"(Y/n)?"  
Your eyes snap open and you sit up on your bed. You are facing a purple circle, hovering in the air.  
"Stephen?"  
"Yes, (Y/n), it's me. Is it okay if I open the window so we can see each other?"  
"Of course."

The inside of the circle starts to glow slightly and a few seconds later you can see the sorcerer smiling at you.

"Hello." you greet him, moving to the edge of the bed, kneeling there, so you are closer to the window.  
"It is good to see you again. I have heared it was as busy of a week for you as it was for me."  
"Yeah... Supervillains were going wild this week." you laugh softly. "We just now have some time to relax, so you called in the right moment."  
"I see. Other Dimensions kept me busy as well." he nods in agreement.  
"Then maybe you'd like to do something relaxing? Maybe...together..?" you suggest a little shyly, smiling softly. He doesn't smile, but you can see a glint in his eyes.  
"That would be very pleasant. What would you like to do then, (Y/n)?"  
You think for a moment, but you stop at the sound of your stomach rumbling. You cover it with your hand.  
"Well, did you eat already today?" This time he smiles, shaking his head.  
"Good, then how about we meet somewhere and eat together?"

 _Not like a date. No._ you remind yourself.

"Okay. Where would you like to meet?"

-

About half an hour later you both meet at a Chinese Restaurant. You've changed into a nice summer dress since it's warm outside, and as you arrive at the restaurant Stephen is already there, waiting in his usual attire, just without his cloak. His hands are joined behind his back and he smiles kindly once he spots you.

"I am glad you suggested this." he tells you, pushing open the door for you. What a gentleman.  
You walk in, followed by him. The waiter leads you to a table for two, then hands both of you a menu. After that he leaves the two of you to yourselfes. Opening the menu you look for what you want to order.  
Though, after a moment you get aware of Stephen's gaze on you, and you look up from the menu, raising your eyebrows in question and curiousity at the intense look he is giving you.  
"Is something wrong? Is..is the dress not fitting, or-"  
"Oh no. You look stunning. It's just... we should talk later. Alone." he replies, and it just confuses you more.  
"Okay...?"

Slowly you turn your gaze back down, but now you are somewhat worried. Is there a problem? Can he tell you like him and he wants to let you know he doesn't return this kind of interest, but doesn't want to emberass you in front of everyone? You nibble on your lower lip, barely paying attention to what you read or what happens around you, so you jump slightly as the waiter speaks up beside you, asking what you would like to order.

Stephen lets you order first, so you go for a coke, and after he orders too.  
A few minutes later the waiter brings your drinks and you also order food. Once he left again Stephen speaks up.  
"Something is bothering you."  
You move your gaze from the window, feigning confusion. "What do you mean?"  
He raises a dark eyebrow. "Don't think you can fool me, (Y/n). I can tell something is wrong. Since I told you we need to speak."

"I'm not..." you start, but sigh as he continues to look at you like that. "I just... is it about us hanging out? Do you want to stop it?" He gives you a gentle, small smile, shaking his head.  
"Not at all. It is about something else entirely. Don't worry about it now, just enjoy our meal."  
You stare at him a little longer, studying him to see if he is earnest, and finally decide that he is. You return his gentle smile and nod. "Okay."

Once the meal arrives you both eat, talking some more. You tell him about your live with the Avengers, how Vision and Wanda like each other, you tell him about your best friend Scott and the things you experience together when you don't have a mission. You speak about Natasha and Bruce wich are dating now, and you talk about Clint and how you both play videogames together sometimes.  
He listens with curiousity to everything you tell him, to when Thor told you about Asgard and growing up with his brother Loki, and Tony and Sam who sometimes let you join them in the labs.

In return he tells you about the dimensions he travelled to already, what he has seen. The different worlds, the lives there and the nature.  
There is so much, you wouldn't even have been able to imagine it all. He tells you about the Ancient one, how he trained with him and Wong, how he got the Eye of Argamotto and his Cloak of Levitation.  
All of those are stories, impossible to imagine in a simple mind. Though with how he explains it all, so true to detail...it's impressive.

The dinner is over way too soon, and even though he offers to pay for both of you you shake your head, paying for yourself.  
"Thank you Stephen. But just having shared this meal with you was honor enough for me." you tell him, and he chuckles softly.  
"Believe me, the honor is all mine."

You leave the restaurant together, and outside he turns to you.  
"Should we talk at the Sanctum?" You nod in agreement and then watch once again in fascination as he opens a portal.  
He offers you his hand, stepping through with you, seeing some people in the streets watching with surprise and shock. The portal closes again behind you, and you find yourself back in the familiar warmth of the Sanctum Sanctorum.  
Though again you feel nerves going wild in your body as you move to sit on the sofa. He takes place in the armchair opposite you, crossing his legs.  
"I think it is not as bad as you worry it might be." he comments, probably again able to sense your worries.  
"Then what is it. Tell me, please."  
"It's about your powers. I ..." he stops for a moment, thinking about how to tell you. "I am able to sense your powers are not human. You said you want to find your family, though, if I am right, you might not find your family here on earth."

You feel like your eyebrows are flying through the ceiling with your surprise.  
Not human? So...you are not human too?

"I..I am an alien?"  
"If you want to call it that. I think so, yes. I can't put my finger on where your powers come from, though it feels familiar. I have been there before, I know that."

You look down at the ground, out of words. Your whole life you might have been living with a race that isn't even your own kind...that's hard to handle. Though, being an alien explains your natural powers. Humans don't just get born with powers like yours.

"Oh wow...okay, uhm...is there a way to find out wich planet I come from?"  
"We could try to see if you or your powers react to any of the objects I brought from my travels, or I try to get more information from your powers. I might be able to do that, but I would need a closer connection."  
"A closer connection? What do you mean?"  
"I need to be in contact with your body. Most effective would be a connection with your brain. I think that is where your powers emanate from."  
"Well, I control shadows with my mind, so yes, that's right."

He nods in understanding, thinking for a moment, then he gets up from his armchair to sit beside you, upper body turned to face you. He lifts his hands up around your head, hesitating a moment, watching you to ask for permission to touch you silently. You nod, and his fingers gently touch your temples. His gaze is fixed on yours intently, and you notice a faint purple glow around his irises before he closes his eyes. You can feel him entering your mind, and for a moment there is a sharp pain in your head, but it quickly disappears again.  
Your own eyes close. You can faintly hear your heartbeat in your ears, but you can also hear his, calm but strong in his chest. It's making you feel at peace.  
A moment later your eyes fly open, and a second later his fly open as well. The glow in his eyes dims down until it has disappeared fully.  
"Did you find out where..." you travel off, not entirely sure if you want to know.  
"I did, yes. Do you still want to know?"

You bite your lip, and for a moment you could swear his gaze dropped, but it was just for a second, so you aren't sure.  
After all this time you could finally have found a lead to where you might find your family. So, it's what you always wanted. But they aren't even human...  
Sighing softly you stare at his chest, watching it move with his steady breath. Then finally you look up.

"Yes, please tell me."

"Have you ever heard of Black Bolt, king of Attilan?" Your eyes widen in disbelief.  
"I am from Attilan?!" YOU ARE FROM ATTILAN! JUST LIKE BLACK BOLT, MEDUSA AND THE REST OF THEIR GROUP!

Stephen chuckles softly and nods. "I take that you have heard of him."

"Of course I did! He is one of the most known heroes existing and is one of my role models. When I found out about my powers I wanted to be just like him. Saving innocent people and keeping the world safe."  
"Well, then you might be happy to be able to call him the king of your kind."  
"Heck, yes I am!"

Wow...how is everyone going to react if you tell them? What is Scott going to say? Or Tony?

"I might be able to bring you there some time soon. But we should ask Black Bolt or Medusa for permission first. But I think once they know you are one of them they will allow it." Stephen mumbles a bit thoughtful.  
"You would do that for me?" you ask, taken aback but so thankful. You place your hand on his and you meet his gaze.  
"Of course I would, (Y/n)." he replies softly.

Silence spreads for a little while. It's comfortable, peaceful, and such a difference from the usually too loud tower and fights. You feel yourself starting to get sleepy, the last days catching up with you.  
"I should..I should...get back to the tower.." you finally speak up sleepily, rubbing the heel of your palm against your closed eye.  
"(Y/n), why don't you stay here to get some rest? You don't have to leave to do that." he offers gently. You think about kindly refusing, but your tired mind ends up agreeing. You are barely aware of him lifting you up into his arms, and you nod off on your way to the bed.

-

You don't know how long you were sleeping, but you wake up more rested. Rolling over beneath the sheets you burry your face in the pillow, though as you inhale the scent, quite intoxicating, you realize it doesn't smell like your pillow at all.  
You eyes open, feeling less heavy now, to face an unknown room. That's when memories come back to you.

The Sanctum, getting tired while you were talking with Stephen and him offering to sleep here.  
So, is this a guest room or his bedroom? Glancing around you see more strange objects, a few photo-frames, but other than that barely any personal stuff. On one side of the room there are two doors, one you guess leads to a bathroom, the other one into a closet and outside the window there is the busy city. It is starting to get dark outside now. You must have slept for a few hours. And that most likely in Stephen's bed.

Hesitantly you slide off the comfortable bed, making sure to place the sheets back onto it neatly, not wanting to leave a mess.  
Quietly you leave the bedroom, wandering the halls. You are in the 1st floor, and there are stairs leading up onto the next and last floor, and one stairway downstairs, leading to the ground floor. You are curious about what is upstairs, but you decide not to be nosy, so you walk downstairs.  
"Stephen?" you call for him, standing at the end of the stairwell, waiting for him to let you know where he is. You can hear a muffled voice from where he had been when you arrived here earlier, so you walk over and push open the door.  
In confusion and curiousity you watch him pacing, noticing the worried expression on his face.

"Is there something wrong?"  
"I assume so, yes." he replies and stops walking, turning to face you. "I fear someone is trying to summon Dormammu, the ruler of the dark dimension. More and more things happened lately. More demons and mindless ones enter our dimension and I can feel Dormammu is gaining strength rapidely." Stephen's hands are joined behind his back, between his robe and his cloak.  
"I guess that's a really bad thing." you frown with worry. "Do you think he will be able to free himself?" "I worry that it might happen, even though he shouldn't be able to as long as the seal is intact. But he might get freed. Especially with the help of his subjects."  
The sorcerer thinks for a moment, caressing his beard while he does so. "I was fighting Mindless ones and flying demons the whole afternoon. Strangely they suddenly stopped about half an hour ago. Something is up." You humm softly in thought. If he is right with his suspicions and Dormammu is able to free himself there is going to be lots of trouble.

"Maybe you should talk to the team about this. They can support you if there really is something going to happen."  
"I should stay at the Sanctum and protect the seal. If it breaks..." he just trails off, and you can already guess what he wants to say.

"Then I'm going to talk to them." you state. Of course you want to help him, and if this is what you can do, then you wont hesitate.  
Stephen smiles thankfully at you, and you emmediately use your shadows to get into the tower.

Arriving there you see most of the team sitting in the living room, wether watching TV, playing cards or just talking in little groups. They all look up at you when they notice your arrival, and you start talking.

"Guys, Doctor Strange might need our help. He can sense that something is going to happen very soon. We should be prepared."  
"What does he think might happen?" Wanda asks, seriously and curious. "He said Dormammu might be able to free himself soon. If that happens we are stuck knee-deep in shit."  
"Tell him we will be prepared!" exclaims Thor, lifting his fist to show he is always ready for a fight.  
"They enter through portals, right? I don't know wich energy is used for them, but I could try to create a program that would detect and uncommon burst of energy." Tony mumbles thoughtfully as he gets up from the table where he was playing poker, scotch in hand.  
"I'll join you." Bruce adds and gets up as well, walking to the elevator with Tony.  
"Thanks, I'll let Stephen know that he'll have all our support." you say. They all agree and you give a last glance at Steve, unable to guess his emotions. Well, of course he is preparing himself for a fight, but there is an emotion on his face you just can't tell what it is.  
You ignore his somewhat sour look and walk to your room, taking your phone to text the dark-haired man.  
 _We will all be prepared for whenever you need us._ \- you inform him. Just a moment later you receive a reply.  
 _Thank you for your support. I do hope I'll see you again for a different reason though. -_ S. Strange  
You bite your lip with a smile, not paying attention to your surroundings and almost bumping into the door. Emberassment takes over at that; how can he distract you so much?

Sure, he's attractive, charming, smart... he cares for you, you can tell, and he also enjoys hanging out with you, just like you enjoy to be with him.  
Laying on your bed you continue to think.

It's weird for you to think about emotions like this. Though you are distracted, and you don't know that right at that time the seal breaks at the Sanctum and all hell breaks loose.


	5. Chapter 5

You didn't have much time to relax after you've spent time with Stephen. A loud crash from outside the tower alerted the whole team, followed by an alarm. You got up quickly from your bed, hurrying into the meeting room after suiting up.

"It seems like Strange was right. A portal was opened, and a strong, unknown energy entered our dimension. I am not sure what it is, but it sure as hell ain't anything good." Tony starts explaining.

"Do you think it's Dormammu?" you ask, crossing your arms. Steve turns his attention to you, already dressed in his suit like everyone else.  
"If he's as dangerous as Doctor Strange claims, let's hope that it isn't him." then he turns to everyone else. "Alright, Avengers. Clint and Natasha, you'll take the Quinjet. Bruce, you'll wait in the jet for Code Green. Tony and Sam, you'll keep an eye on the streets from the sky, let us know if new portals are opened. Wanda, Vision, Scott, Thor and myself will go with (Y/n)."

Everyone nods, leaving to get to the Jet or flying off. Those who are assigned to go with you stay, and soon get swallowed by you shadows. You've read on the screen where the attacks are happening.

Climbing out of a shadow in the corner of the street you can see Stephen, already fighting off creatures unknown to you.

He lifts his hands, surrounded by a purple glow. "By the demons of Denak, retreat, beast!"

Just a second after, those creatures get shredded into pieces by what seems like invisible claws.

The sorcerer falls forward onto his knees, exhausted. You can understand why, remembering him telling you how busy he has been the whole week. And while you were sleeping. He barely had any rest since his last fight, and the fights before that.

You don't even waste a second, quickly moving your hands forward. The shadows shoot out of the ground like speers, piercing the creatures wich are about to attack your friend. Then moving your hands apart, the shadows also move apart, ripping the Mindless ones into pieces.  
He turns his head to face you, a small, tired smile on his lips.  
"(Y/n), it's good to see you."  
"It'd be better to see you for a different reason though." you reply with a smile.

You lift your other hand, moving it in a wave in front of you to create a shield as the creatures shoot what seems like lasers from their eyes.

At the same moment Cap throws his shield wich bounces against the head of 3 of them. They fall to the ground and the shield lands in Steve's hand again.

"What are those things?" he questions as he blocks an attack.

"They are called the mindless ones. Dormammu's subjects, created by him."  
"And Dormammu, is he free now?" you ask. You move your fist back, and the moment you move it forward shadows wrap around your arm and fist, making it bigger.

You crash your fist into a mindless one, your strength higher than before, and it crumbles into pieces at the impact.  
"Yes, Dormammu is free. I need to bind him to his dimension again. But I am loosing strength and energy..."

"And what can you tell us about this Dormammu?" comes Thor's booming voice. His hammer flies from in front of you back into his hand, smashing off heads on it's way.

"Dormammu is a demon made out of pure magic. He cannot be killed as long as he rules the dark dimension, wich is why I am just able to bind him." he explains. "I need to get Dormammu back into the dark Dimension, but I can't fight him and the mindless ones at the same time."  
"Then we will fight the mindless ones while you take care of their leader." nods Steve in understanding.  
Thor then lifts the hammer, dark clouds forming above your heads, and thunderbolts strike the demon's henchmen.

Again you make a move to punch one of the mindless ones with your shadow-fist, but it dodges your attack. Instead your fist hits the car behind the creature.

"Ooh-uh...Stark will pay for that..!"

A loud, dark laugh gains your attention, making you turn around. Your eyes widen at what you see. A creature, about 6'1" tall. Instead of a head there is just a skull, surrounded by fire. It's wearing a wide, black cloak, almost like Stephen's. The eyes are glowing dangerously as he looks down at the Sorcerer. "Doctor Strange..." it speaks with it's booming voice.  
"Dormammu.." Stephen mumbles to himself from beside you.

So that's the demon. You swallow nervously. This is nothing like what you've fought until now. The energy radiating from Dormammu alone is strong.

"Does he realize that his head's on fire?" you hear Scott's voice. You can't help but grin.

Then your hands turn into fists, shadows coming out of the ground, ready to attack, just moving beside you like snakes lifting their heads into the air.

You can hear Steve speaking into the earpiece; "Bruce, Code Green."

The Quinjet arrives in the right moment, opening in the back. A loud scream echoes through the streets as the Hulk jumps out of the Jet, and slams both fists into Dormammu's chest, making him stumble back. He manages to catch himself though, and blocks just in time the lasers coming from the jet's guns. He shoots flames from his fists, and you make a backflip to dodge a couple of his attacks.

"You need to distract him so I can collect enough strength to banish him and close the portals again."  
"Very well, we will give everything." replies Vision, just as he enters your field of vision. With Sam and the others.

Tony's voice comes right after. "Strange, hit me with some of your energy. If I can analyze it, maybe I can use that to close some of the portals." Stephen does as he is told, and for a moment Tony's armor radiates of energy, a light purple glow coming from it.

The whole team starts landing attacks on Dormammu and the mindless ones, Hulk concentrating his attacks on Dormammu. You do too, though with his magic he can block most of your attacks. Tony uses his blasters to destroy Mindless ones and then stretches his hands towards one of the portals. A long blast comes from his gloves and slowly the portal disappears.

You see from the corner of your eyes as Stephen puts his hands together in front of him, as if he'd be praying, but then pulls them away from each other, a sword forming in between his palms.  
Just in time he grabs it from the air, blocking an laserbeam from a mindless one. He severs it's head from the body, then turns to the next one, killing one after the other. He pierces through the leg of the next one, then swiftly moves the sword up, slicing the beast in half. You know he mastered all kinds of marterial arts. And indeed, he is using the sword so skilled and elegantly, it is almost stunning you.

Thor and Hulk attack at the same time, but the demon manages to catch both, squishing them tightly in his burning fists, before throwing them into the closest buildings. Mjölnir comes out of one of those buildings, catching Dormammu off guard as it crashes into his head. Together with one of Stephen's spells they manage to make him fall. Dormammu throws more fireballs at you all, but Wanda creates a shield in front of you, trying to keep it up as long as possible.

The ruler of the dark dimension then extends both arms as he gets up again, his whole body getting surrounded by fire, while a firestream heads towards all of you. It doesn't seem to end, and while Wanda is getting weaker the firestream is just getting stronger. He laughs loudly and darkly, his voice echoing through the streets.

Your newest friend lifts his arms, closing his eyes in concentration, a faint purple glow coming from his palms. Stephens little and pointer finger are pointing out, and in front of his hands there are arcane circles, surrounded by strange symbols. The fire around the angry demon starts to dimnish but you can see how much strength it's taking from Stephen. Just when Wanda's forcefield is about to break you create a wall of shadows to keep you all safe. Finally the fire stops completely and also the firestream stops.

"You are no match for the seven suns of Cinnibus!" Stephen exclaims loudly. He parts his arms, and a beam of fire seems to come from just in front of his chest. Dormammu screams loudly, not able to block the attack.

The Scorcerer Surpreme then opens another portal, large enough for the weakened Dormammu to fit in.

"By the crimson bands of Cyttorak!" a purple glow surrounds the ground around the Sorcerer and two bands come out of it, wrapping around Dormammu. You can see, Stephen directs them with his hands, dragging the large Demon into his dimension. He's using his last bits of strength.

Dormammu tries to fight, squirming in hopes to free himself. He digs the fingers of his free hand into the ground, but it is of no use. He gets dragged deeper and deeper into the portal.

You exhale sharply as he suddenly turns his gaze to you, his gaze fixing on yours intently. Your eyes widen and it seems like you can't turn your gaze away.

Before the portal closes his last words reach you. "Kill them!" Within a second your mind is clouded, and there is just one thought in your mind. You need to kill the Avengers and Doctor Strange.

With a growl you turn to Clint, moving your fist like in a punch, but instead of your fist, bundled shadows smash into him, throwing him through the air harshly.

"What the-?" you can hear Sam's voice, but you don't care. Instead you move your glare to him, lifting your hands into the air and thousands of black speers shoot out of the ground from around you, though he manages to dodge them.

"Why is she attacking us?" ...Iron Man.  
"One of Dormammu's powers is mind control." explains Stephen. You move around your own axe, swinging your arms in the same movement, and your shadows turn into the form of many sickels. They shoot towards the Sorcerer but he blocks your attacks, his arms crossed in front of his body, wich create a forcefield in front of him.

You hiss angrily, trying a few more attacks, until finally the field breaks and he also gets thrown back, a bleeding gash on his chest and arm.

"We can't attack her...she's our friend." Scott comments. You can hear sorrow in his voice, but it doesn't reach your brain. It's like you have never met him before.

You don't let it distract you though. Silent, almost not audiable but quick steps come closer to you, and you turn again, lifting your leg just in time to block Natasha's attack. With a jump you throw up your other leg, but she blocks with her forearm, using her electric wristbands to shock you. Both of you throw fists at each other, block the other's kicks, every now and then landing a hit. Though you don't feel any pain.

Instead you finally manage to kick into her stomach, making her double over. You throw up your knee into her jaw, but even though you manage to hit her, she jumps away right when her chin gets thrown back.  
"You've always been a great student, (Y/n)..." she mumbles.

This time it is your turn to fall forward as the Captain's shield hits your spine. An angry growl escapes and even on all fours you turn to him, ready to attack, but the surface of his shield hits the side of your head. When you see the Hulk, out of control, flying through the air, closer and closer, fist ready to land a hit you just in time move back your own fist, again getting it covered by shadows, and both your fists clash together, making the street shatter in a circle around you with the impact.

Before you can react he punches you right into your stomach, making you fly through the air, breathless, into a scyscraper high above the ground. Quickly regaining your breath, you climb out from between the broken pieces of the walls, feeling anger rising within you. Once you freed yourself you run to the hole in the wall, jumping out of the building. The shadow used to create your clothing transforms slightly. Wings are sprouting out from between your shoulderblades, turning into pitch-black feathers.  
You are freely falling for a moment before your wings spread, slowing you down within a second and your legs get thrown forward. You use the momentum to kick the Hulk, though he barely is affected by it.  
You dodge his punches, blocking them with shadows easily, moving your arms fitting to your blocks.

You turn around just in time to ward off one of Hawkeye's arrows. Then, throwing up your leg while you make another turn, you block one of Natasha's kicks. Turning around your own axe with a jump you land a kick on her chest, making her stumble once, then make a flip backwards.

Hawkeye attempts a punch to your back with his bow, though shadows wrap around his arm, and with a quick movement of your hand he gets thrown over your shoulder and lands in front of you. He quickly rolls to the side as one of your shadows is about to pierce through him. Then he gets onto his feet again. You block punch after punch from both, Natasha and Clint, then you break Clint's flow with a kick to his leg, making his leg buckle for just a moment while you keep Natasha in place firmly with shadows. That second you use to punch his jaw, but he dodges, moving back and throwing up a leg, hitting you across your cheek even though you lifted your arm in an attempt to block it.

About to return that kick, one leg lifted, you suddenly find yourself crashing onto your side, then to the other side. You remain on the floor for a moment, and receive what seems like an invisible punch to the chin. But after you see Scott, the size of an ant, jumping onto a fly. You reach out to grab him, but he flies right through your fingers. You are going to squish that little bug beneath your boot next time.

You get up quickly, and with one beat of your wings you are high in the air again, dodging a couple of arrows and an attack from Falcon. Still high in the air you fight, hand to hand, with Sam, landing kicks and punches and earning some in return. You make a quick turn back, giving an extremely hard kick to his chin, making him crash through a window.  
Throwing forward your hand, shadows shoot forward and perforate his mechanic wings.

Then you fly over to him, grabbing him by his collar and dragging him to the broken window.  
"Fly, little bird." you say maliciously and throw him out of the 35th floor.

With a scream he falls, his wings spread, though they dont keep him in the air anymore. Your wide smirk turns into a frown when Thor catches him mid-fall. A glare starts forming on your face now and you jump, following them down. Just above the ground you use your wings to slow down your drop. Slowly you straighten again to face the team.

"Scott... Giant-man." is all Cap says. First he hesitates, but then Scott's helmet closes and with a deep breath in he presses the buttons on his gloves. He quickly gets taller and taller, until he is almost the size of the skyscrapers surrounding you.

"Sorry for this, (Y/n).." he says, and lifts his leg, then moves it down again to squish you under his foot. He barely misses you as you jump to the side, but he then bends over slightly as his fist speeds down above you. You turn completely black just before his fist hits you and it moves right through you, instead smashing into the street. When he lifts his fist again your shadows loop around his arm, dragging his arm back within a second, his arm moving beneath his feet andthrowing him off them. He makes a somersault and lands hard on his back, creating a slight earthquake and a few cracks in the footing of the buildings.  
He lets out a groan; the taller, the deeper they fall. He shrinks back to his usual size.

"I never knew she is that strong." comments Clint, and the others nod.  
"There is much you don't know about me." you hiss. You bend over, your hands on the ground, and your shadows surround you completely, taking the form of a black, wolf-like beast. Instead of your face there is the head of a wolf, with large, black fangs. Your hands and feet turn into claws, and your whole body is thicker with the shadows surrounding you, working like an armor. A loud roar comes from you, and you push yourself off the ground, racing forward. With your claw you fling back both, a stunned Cap and Tony, giving another roar before attacking the others.

They've never seen you in this form. You used to keep it a secret, as it is hard to control, but right now you don't care.

Now having back his energy, Doctor Strange's voice gains your attention.

"By the crimson bands of Cyttorak!"

The same purple bands wich wrapped around Dormammu wrap around your body, trying to keep you in place. The beast around you tries to free itself, claws piercing into the street, trying to drag you forward.

Now unable to move the others try to attack you, kicking, punching, shooting arrows. It's all useless though. Just in time you notice the Hulk, moving to punch your head. You raise your claw, stopping his punch. The shadows creating your claw wrap around his fist, making him unable to move as well, just to use this moment to bite into his shoulder. The fangs pierce through his hard skin, locking themselves into his body as he tries to jerk away, just making his first ever wound even worse.

With Hulks movements even Doctor Strange isn't able to keep you in place anymore and the bands around you loosen. The beast's jaw opens and with a slam of your claws you throw back the green Hero.  
Slowly you turn around, facing Strange, ready to pounce. You are completely focussed on him.

You attack, but with a wave of his hand you are thrown to the side before you can reach him.

"By the seven rings of Raggadorr!" Seven blue rings form around him.

More tries, but all of them are blocked, but you can see his strength again is fading. He is too exhausted from the last few day's attacks. Finally you manage to break the forcefield, throwing him several feet away where he lands on the ground, ignoring Steve's shield as it hits the back of your head, Hawkeyes arrows and Tony's energy blasts. You head straight for the sorcerer who is now attempting to get up again, on the floor with one knee. He tries a few more forcefields but they are all broken.

You jump, your claws landing on his shoulders to pin him to the floor. One of your claws lifts, ready to rip him apart, but suddenly your mind is less clouded. You can see him. Properly see him. The man you like, or rather, start to have feelings for.

The creature surrounding you lets out an earpiercing shriek, making the others cover their ears, Bruce now back to his real form. Though since Stephen can't cover his ears with you still pinning one of his arms, there dribbles out a little bit of blood from his uncovered ear.

The shadows start getting out of control, some keeping the form of the wolf-monster intact, others trying to dissolve it. Those are waving through the air wildly, unable to remove themselves completely because of the side in your mind that still tries to attack, and trying to pull away because of the side that tries to fight the mindcontrol.

You stumble back, forcing the creature to move off the sorcerer supreme.

More shrieks and growls come from the creature as you try to fight its controlled moves. Finally your face is free, and you look at Stephen, at the wound YOU created on his torso. Glancing at the others you see them wounded too. Bruce with the wounds of your bite, Sam's arms wich got wounded when you pierced his wings, the other ones, cut and bruised from all your other attacks.

The sound of something speeding through the air catches your attention and you turn towards the sorce of it. Just then you barely have the time to see Mjölnir coming closer quickly, hitting you straight in the face, making you crash to the ground with a cry. Blood splatters to the ground and leaking down your face. For a moment you just see black, a strong headache starting. Opening your eyes you lift your hand to your hurting head. This is going to leave a bruise for sure.

Your headache just hits you stronger when you think back to what just happened.

Feeling tears welling up in your eyes you first try to keep them back. But you hurt your friends...you can't forgive yourself that. Even if it wasn't your own desicion, but made by someone else. You cross your arms in front of your body, making you feel just a little bit more comfortable.  
But there is one thought in your mind.

You need to go, to keep them all safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephen's P.O.V:

After the fight with Dormammu and (Y/N)'s mindcontrol she disappeared completely. It's like she just vanished from earth's surface. The Avengers and I searched earth, looked everywhere possible. I used my astral projection to look everywhere as it is faster and easier, but no luck so far. I even went to Attilan to ask king Black Bolt and Queen Medusa if by chance (Y/N) went there, but she wasn't there either.  
At least that's as far as they knew. Though, I doubt they wouldn't notice someone entering Attilan.

Once the mindcontrol was broken I was able to see how much it bothered her. She was terrified even. When she looked around herself and was able to see her friends, all wounded by her own attacks, it is eating her up inside, I know that.  
That's why it is even more important for me to find her. To let her know it wasn't her fault.  
But she is nowhere to be found. I can't sense her on earth. I was meditating for hours on end, day for day, but nothing. The Avengers too, keep an eye on her whereabouts.  
Stark created a program that would inform him should any camera find someone looking like her.  
Although I can tell Stark doesn't like me, and even though it is based on reciprocity I have to admit he is a brilliant man. He isn't in the top 5 of smartest people on earth for no reason.  
I think even S.H.I.E.L.D. are in on this search.  
Anyway, I hope she will be found soon.

But she might not even be here. I thought about the possibility of her being in a different dimension. After all, when she walks through the shadows to go to a different place she has to be somewhere. It might be possible she goes to her own dimension and from there, opens a portal to wherever she wants to go.  
If this is how it is working I just need to find the right dimension and I will finally find her. After more than a week of her having just disappeared, everyone is already extremely worried. Also people are talking. They miss her.  
And I miss her too.  
The meetings with her, training together, or the meal we shared, it felt nice. After my Ex-Wife Clea left, I thought I might be alone forever. I thought I wouldn't WANT to be with someone, actually. Of course, there have been random flirts, just like during my time before becoming a sorcerer. This part of my personality did not change. But (Y/N)... she is a lovely woman.  
She is honest, kind and extremely intelligent.  
Spending time with her feels great, makes me feel a kind of warmth I didn't feel for a long time.  
One I didn't feel since before my sister's death.

It feels like I can share anything with her and she wouldn't judge me. Like she understands. And this is such a wonderful sensation. The closest relation I have at this time is with Wong, but I can tell, what I could have with (Y/N), it could be so much more. Maybe something I never had before.  
I don't know what she thinks about me, how she feels. But I can feel energy coming from her everytime we meet. I can feel her happiness. And I am happy too, to know she enjoys to spend time with me.  
I want to be with her again.  
But for this to happen, I need to find her.

It might sound naive, to say I would feel affection for her after knowing her for such a short amount of time. But it just feels right.

Again, I make my way into the top floor of the Sanctum. I lift my leg, then the other to cross them, hovering in the air. I need to meditate again. I don't have time to waste. And I also need to keep an eye on other things. But while I am checking the Dimensions I can also look for her.

-

Days after days pass, and still no sign of (Y/N). I am starting to get frustrated. I am loosing hope of finding her. Also in no Dimension seems to happen much. This Dimension is mostly safe. There are just mind-parasites going around. I've had lots of calls lately. People not waking up from their sleep with glowing marks on their skin. I just need to get into the minds of those people to kill the parasites. It is quite easy.

But somehow...this safety doesn't matter to me as much as it should.  
I can't stop thinking about (Y/N), can't stop worrying about her. What if something happened to her, and that's why I can't find her. This uncertainity drives me insane. It makes my hands shake more than usually.  
Endlessly I've been walking around the room in circles, thinking... I know that Stark also has no leads about where she could be right now. And the Avengers are just as worried as I am.  
And people are starting to ask questions. Itis bothering us all that we aren't able to give answers.  
And even through her absence I can sense my feelings for her are just growing with my worries.  
Every time I think of her I can feel my stomach tigthening, out of fear that she might not be alive anymore. That I wasn't able to safe her when she needed it.  
I should concentrate on other things. Wong is trying to distract me. He tells me to eat and sleep properly. But I don't want to waste precious time.

-

It's dark outside. It's almost a whole month since (Y/N)'s disappearance.  
I am often awake at night. I can't sleep properly.  
My mind is busy all the time but I can concentrate enough on my duties. I still fight and take care of this world, take care of things others can't even see. Dormammu is properly banished to the Dark Dimension. He still sometimes manages to send some of his creatures, but they are easily killed.

It is no distraction though.

I can't think of a single Dimension I didn't look for her in yet. It seems to be hopeless. No sign of her for so long.  
I know, as the Sorcerer Supreme I should be able to distance myself much easier. But noone ever teached me how to ignore my feelings. And I am not even sure if I want to. With all the despair are coming all the good feelings too, and as long as this happiness comes along with it, I will also accept all the bad feelings.

I stare out of the window, watching cars and people pass by outside. The full moon is shining, illuminating the otherwise dark bedroom. Probably I don't even have to worry about her. I know she is strong enough to defend herself against pretty much everything. But still, she has grown to be very close to me, even in a short amount of time.

She IS something special.  
And beautiful.  
When I close my eyes I can see her bright eyes smiling at me. So eager to know more about me. Her (h/c) hair, framing her face carefully and in the most complimenting ways.  
I can't stop thinking about her desirable lips, seemingly soft and red, her cheeks with a healthy, rosy color to them.  
Her curvy body...

I shouldn't think about her this way. I really shouldn't, I know that.  
Instead I should do something, work on finding her. Yes.

I take my cloak of levitation, then my legs lift into the air and fold them in front of me. My eyes close automatically and I fall into a trance-like state. Astral projection is the best way to find what or rather who I am looking for. My senses become sharper, and completely focus on the task at hand.

It is easy to understand how it works. My mind, soul and energy leave my body for a while, to instead travel where I want them to, leaving my body to rest. At the same time I leave it vulnerable though. Most of the time Wong remains wherever my body is to keep it safe. It feels like I am racing at high speed through every dimension existing.  
In the beginning it was quite difficult for me to handle but I was able to adapt to it quickly. Now it is one of the things I do the most besides fighting. Keeping an eye open to make sure everything is like it should be.

I concentrate on her energy though, it helps to know what it feels like. If I should come across it it will feel familiar.

Looking through dimension after dimension, checking again and again everytime I looked through all of them, I am working as fast as I can.  
Really, I don't know for how long I've worked until my eyes fly open, a blue glow coming from them. I can sense her again. And she is close. Very close.  
I lower my feet to the ground and turn around. And there she is.  
She looks tired. Under her eyes are dark circles and her skin is paler than it usually is.

"Stephen. Why are you looking for me?", she asks. Her voice makes clear she is worried.  
"(Y/N)..." I can't think for anything else to reply right now. I feel so happy to see her. She is alright and I can feel energy rushing back into my body, one I didn't feel since she left. I feel reliefed that she isn't injured, happy to see her again, proud that it is me she came to talk to first, not anyone else.  
I step forward, gently place my hands on her upper arms to pull her against me. She inhales deeply in surprise, but once she is pressed against my body she relaxes and rests her head against my shoulder. The heat of her body against my own feels comforting, and I feel all the worries and doubts from the last weeks dissipating.  
"I am glad to see you again, (Y/N). I was worried something happened to you, I needed to know you were uninjured all this time." Her arms wrap around me, squeezing gently.  
"I am glad to see you again too. You have no idea how much I missed you, Stephen." Her voice is muffled from where she speaks into my tunic, and I can feel the heat of her breath against my chest. I glance down at her. Her eyes are closed, dark lashes fanning out against her cheeks. Her rosy lips are slightly parted as she lets out a small, shaky breath.

Her grip around me tightens, and I lift one hand up, my fingers tangling in her soft hair, caressing gently.  
"I don't want to hurt you again. And the others. I just-..." she sighs in frustration.  
"It wasn't your fault. It was Dormammu, he controlled you, you couldn't have done anything. It's enough of a surprise you managed to fight his mindcontrol like you did."  
"But I hurt you, I hurt my friends. No matter if I was controlled, I caused you pain. I can't risk to let it happen again."  
"Dormammu is spellbound to the dark dimension. He can't leave it, and he will not be able to do this again from where he is now."  
"But he managed to free himself before. And he isn't the only one able to control my mind."

I can hear and feel her worries, her sadness about what happened, and her fear of it happening again. But I won't let it happen again.  
"I will keep you safe,(Y/N). Noone will do this to you ever again."  
Silence spreads in the room for a little while, just the sound of our breathing audible.

"You promise?"

I just nod in return. She pulls away slightly, staring up at me silently. I guess she is looking for a trace of a lie, but she won't find one. I mean it.  
Noone will ever hurt her this way again. She is under my protection.

"I don't want to go back to the Avengers tower. Not yet. Please, I need some time before I go and see them again. If you say it wasn't my fault I believe you, but it was still my body and my powers that caused harm. I just as well could have hurt innocent people and before I go to see anyone I need to handle this."  
"If you don't want to go there I can't force you, but please stay here at the Sanctum with me. You'll be safe here. This building is warded heavily, against things the tower's security wouldn't even notice entering."

She stays silent for a moment. I try to will my hands not to shake. I don't even know if it is from how nervous and scared I am about her leaving again, or if it is just the remains from the wounds. The shaking never stopped.  
(Y/N)'s gaze moves down to her feet, her hands now resting on my chest. I move one of my hands to cover hers, gaining her attention again. Her head tilts slightly to the side before she finally replies.  
"Alright, I'll stay here. But just if I am no burden to you."  
Relief floods my body and a smile spreads on my lips. I quickly shake my head at her words. "You would never be a burden, (Y/N), I would be happy to have you here for as long as you need to be."  
She laughs softly, shaking her head.  
"Still the charming guy I see." she grins at me. I return it gladly. "Well, that's my wonderful personality."

She punches my shoulder playfully, laughing more.  
It sounds so melodious to me, I need to make her laugh more. The way her face brightens up... it's beautiful. I have to resist the urge to caress her cheek, or to just touch her.

Usually, with random women I don't hold back with flirting, but with (Y/N) I don't want to risk anything. If she wouldn't like my attempts I might loose her as a friend, and she is too important to me to let this happen.  
I lead her downstairs into the living room, my hand gently resting against her back. She seems to be tired, probably had a lack of sleep because of bad dreams. I could enter her mind to make sure of it, but it's not really needed to know I am right. We sit on the sofa together, and she seems to relax even more against me.

Sleep is catching up with her now.  
I would offer her to show her to the bedroom, but...she might need some comfort, someone close to her to show her she is not a monster.  
Slowly I wrap my arm around her, making sure she is okay with it. She doesn't seem to mind, just relaxing more into my touch as I pull her against my side. Her head gently drops onto my shoulder, her eyes closed and breathing calm and steadying slowly.  
I carefully place a kiss on the top of her head, the scent of her shampoo reaching my nose.

It doesn't take long for her to fall into a peaceful sleep, klinging on to my robe gently to keep me close.

Even though there is no chance of me pushing her away if I can have her that close instead.

I will let her sleep now, and tomorrow we will talk.


	7. Chapter 7

You slowly start to wake up, burrying your face further in the pillow beneath you. No...too hard for a pillow. Moves beneath your head. Didn't fall asleep in a bed. Wat.

Opening your eyes you are met with blue, and you remember. You fell asleep in Stephen's arms on his sofa. Right. After months of hiding in a world between dimensions, made out of darkness, you couldn't stay away from him anymore. Everytime he tried to call for you and reach you, you were able to sense it. You know he looked through dimensions and worlds, just to find you.  
To know you mean enough to him to look for you day for day...it means much to you.

You slightly push yourself off of him, hand on his chest. While you were sleeping he must have layed down on the sofa with you on top of him. Not that you mind, but you can feel your cheeks heating up. The sorcerer's strong, muscular body is so close to yours, you can feel his abs, his well toned chest, and his strong thigh between your own legs.  
His face is relaxed, eyes closed and full lips slightly parted. You can hear him breathing quietly and evenly, chest rising and falling.

Honestly, you are too comfortable to pull away further. Instead you rest your head back on his chest again, now keeping your eyes open.  
The sound of his beating heart is echoing in your head, soothing your mind further.

He must be quite tired. Last night when you saw him first it was easy to see he is worn-out. You don't know if it is because of your dissapearance or because he was busy with protecting this dimension. Maybe it is both. So that's why you won't wake him up. You'll stay here and wait. Also because you are feeling just so comfortable with him beneath yourself.

You don't know for sure, but something like 20 minutes must pass until the Sorcerer starts moving beneath you, wriggling slightly to get into a more comfortable position. But unable to move as he'd like because of your weight on top of him he slowly starts waking up, first letting out a sleepy humm before his eyes open, his gaze meeting yours.  
"Good morning." you greet him with a gentle smile. Stephen returns it with a smile of his own.  
"Oh it is. I hope it is for you as well." he replies, voice deep, a little rough from sleep. Answering with a nod your smile grows wider. "Thank you...for not leaving me here on my own. I felt very comfortable like this."

Your voice is quiet, a little shy as you speak, moving your gaze to his chest as you are too emberassed to meet his gaze. "It was a pleasure, (Y/N)." Your cheeks redden visibly, causing him to chuckle softly, his gloved hand lifting up to gently caress your crimson skin.

Lifting your gaze again you meet his. Your head tilts to the side slightly, leaning into his touch. His thumb brushes up and down on your cheek, and you are both so close. Your heartbeat speeds up as his gaze drops to your lips. Without realizing it you lean in closer and you can already feel his hot breath ghosting over your lips.  
The tip of your nose brushes against his, and while you hesitate, he closes the space between the two of you, his lips gently pressing on top of yours.

A tingling sensation spreads in your belly, your stomach flipping. His full lips are so soft against your own, much softer than you thought they would be. His kiss is gentle and full of emotion, his lips starting to slowly move against yours. Happily, you return his kiss, one hand moving into his hair, combing your fingers through his dark strands.

The kiss doesn't last for long, but it doesn't matter. You can feel all the emotions coming from him. He is gentle and careful, caring. Pulling away you meet his gaze, a soft smile playing on both your lips.

"We should get some breakfast now." he speaks up beneath you. Slowly you nod, then slide off of him. Stephen also gets up and leaves the room, you following behind him. He leads you to the bathroom, where you both get ready, brushing your teeth and face. Then, together you leave the Sanctum Sanctorum, walking side by side.

"I hope you don't mind eating out. I doubt you'd like what is in my kitchen." he chuckles.  
"Why? What do you usually eat?"  
"Well, all you need to know is, I've picked up quite a strange taste on my many travels through other dimensions."  
You laugh at his words, shaking your head.  
"Yeah, I don't want to hear more." He chuckles amusedly at your comment, joining in with your soft laugh.

While you are walking you can see some people looking at him strangely. Most likely because of his clothes, but you also heard that many think he is an impostor. Just like Tony thinks.  
They have a hard time believing things they can't explain or see.  
But that makes it even more impressive for you, because it means he understands things many others have troubles with.

Though their strange looks disappear quickly when they spot you, seeing you have come back after so much time. They seem happy to see you are back again.

You are walking down the street when you feel his hand sneaking into yours, causing your smile to widen. Gently you squeeze his hand, feeling the fabric of his glove.

Warmth spreads in your chest, making you feel comfortable and joyful.

After a few more minutes you arrive at a small Café. Stephen opens the door, letting you walk in first, and then follows after you. You search for an empty table, spotting one in a corner beside a large widow. It seems cozy and a bit intimate.

The two of you sit down, facing each other. Your gaze moves to the window, seeing people and cars pass by, following their everyday activities and you wonder what your friends are doing right now. They still don't know you're here.

"I think I'll go to the tower later...tell everyone I'm okay." Stephen nods at your words.  
"It's a good idea. Everyone is worried about you. Seeing you and knowing you're safe will help them relax." he replies, crossing his arms on the table, leaning forward slightly. You nod, watching him with a small smile on your lips.  
Stephen just stares back, both of you sitting in comfortable silence, until it is broken by the waiter handing you the menus.  
Giving the waiter a thankful smile you get an excited one in return. He must have recognized you.  
Your gaze now moves over the menu in your hands, trying to decide on what you'll get for breakfast. Then, picking the pancakes, you put down the menu again.

"Where have you been the last few months?"

Your gaze moves to Stephen at his question.  
"Uhm... well...everytime I use my shadows to go from one place to another I have to enter a shadow dimension. It's not very big and I can stay there for as long as I want."  
His eyebrows rise with interest.  
"I went through every dimension I know while I was looking for you. So it must be one I never heard of." From the way he says those words you can tell it is quite unusal for him to find out about a dimension he never heard of before.  
"That's possible. There is just one living creature there besides me when I stay in the shadow dimesion for a while." you start explaining. "It is a dimension completely made of darkness and shadows, so..to me it is very familiar and comfortable. It was what I needed."  
"A whole dimension made of shadows. Very interesting."

You nod with a smile.  
"And the creature?"  
"It does everything I tell it to do. Though, in the shadow dimension it mostly hides from others. So, everytime I let the others travel with me they can't see it."

Your talk is interrupted as the waiter comes back to take your orders, but once he leaves again you continue.

"It is very devoted to me. It can be very agressive but as long as I tell it to not hurt someone, it does as it is told."  
"Incredible. Is it able to live outside of it's dimension?"  
"I think so, yes, but I never let it outside, you know? Just to be safe." He nods thoughtfully, watching you a little longer in silence. His fingertips are touching in front of his face, elbows on the table.  
"I am very curious. I've seen every dimension I've ever heard of, so, to know there is one I didn't even know is existing..." he trails off.  
"Maybe I can take you there some time. Because...well. I'd like to spend more time with you. I really enjoy being around you, Stephen. I like sparring with you or just talking. I am curious and want to know more about you." While you are speaking a warm smile grows on his lips and he places his hand on top of your own. "I feel the same (Y/N). Spending time with you is interesting and I feel comfortable and happy around you. And it's quite lonely in the Sanctum Sanctorum anyway, so I'd be happy if you come over more often."

The waiter soon comes back with your plates and Stephen removes his hand. Wishing each other good appetite the two of you eat in peace, sometimes exchanging a few words, but otherwise you stay silent, just enjoying what you've ordered.

When you finish you put down your fork, leaning back in your chair.

"I'll head out to the Avengers tower when we're done here, but, if you don't mind I'm coming back to the Sanctum again."  
"It's no problem at all. I'd be glad if you stay with me a little longer."  
A little grin spreads on your lips, wich he returns with a grin of his own. When he finished his breakfast too he calls for the waiter, paying for both of you. You follow him out of the Café and turn to him.  
"I'll be back soon I guess. I don't know how long it'll take me."  
"I assume I will be at the Sanctum, but if something happens I'll be out so I am not sure."  
You just nod in return and take a step closer, smiling up at him shyly.  
His hand moves up to cup your cheek before he leans in to press a gentle but quick kiss to your lips. When he pulls away you are smiling wider than before.  
"I'll see you later, Stephen." He nods, then opens a portal, offering one last smile before he steps through and the portal closes behind him.

You feel the heat in your cheeks and you are pretty sure it painted your skin pink. Being so close to the sorcerer is what you wanted since you first met him. And even before that you wanted to get to know him.  
He is kind and smart, and you also like how confident he is.

You let out a soft humm and let the shadows consume you, just to come out of a dark corner in the living room of the tower. Almost everyone is here, backs turned to you though. The first one to greet you is F.R.I.D.A.Y.  
"Welcome back, Ms (Y/N)." comes the P.A.'s voice. Everyone in the room perks up at that, looking around until they spot you. Scott jumps up from the sofa, abandoning the game he was playing with Thor and Clint.  
"(Y/N)! You're back!" He wraps his arms around you in a tight hug and you return it, laughing softly.

"Hey guys. How've you been while I was out?"

"We were worried about you." Natasha answers with a little smile, walking closer too. When Scott pulls away you are pulled into one of Thor's bone-crushing hugs, slightly getting lifted into the air.  
"Oooh! The lady of shadows is back! (Y/N), it is good to see you again!" As he lets go of you he slaps his hand against your back in a friendly pat, wich ends up a bit too strong, making you stumble slightly.

Vision and Wanda come over too, Wanda smiling widely and Vision softly. Both of them greet you with quick hugs, and as soon as they let go Clint's arm wraps around your shoulders, pulling you into his side.  
"Man, so glad you're back. We really missed you here."  
"I missed you guys too. I just...needed some time to cope with what happened." Sam and Bruce have entered the living room now too, hurrying over to you.

Your gaze moves to the bar where Tony is sitting in silence, sipping Scotch or Rum.  
"Tony?" Bruce asks from beside you, his gaze following yours.

"Appearantly you already knew how to cope with it yesterday." Tony starts speaking. "The program I've created to find you spotted your energy in the Sanctum."  
Oh.  
"Tony, I-"  
"No, you don't have to explain. You're favouring him over your own friends, your TEAM now?"

You let out a sigh, shaking your head as you look down at the polished floor.  
"That's not true, Tony, and you know it. I don't prefer anyone. You're all my friends. I just...I was scared to come here. I didn't want to hurt you all again. I missed all of you."

Tony is staring back at you, face softening a bit. There is a moment of silence, then he gets up, putting down his glass before he walks over.

"We missed you too, hot wings."  
It might be a bit out of character for him, but he pulls you into a hug. A wide smile spreads on your lips as your arms wrap around him too. When you pull away you grin widely, one hand quickly moving up to mess with his hair.  
He chuckles but swats away your hand. "No touching my hair, you know that."  
You laugh at his comment, punching his shoulder.

"Sooo, you spent the night in the Sanctum Sanctorum then?" Wanda asks teasingly, a lopsided grin on her lips. You can feel yourself blushing again, trying to just ignore her question, walking to the sofa and grabbing one of the controllers.  
"Who wants to play with me?"  
Wanda lets out a noise one could describe as a squeal, quickly following you to the sofa. Scott hurries after you too, jumping over the back of the sofa to land beside you while the others follow a bit slower, but also curious.  
"C'mon! No answer is an answer too, (Y/N), what happened?" asks Clint with a smirk, crossing his arm over the back of the sofa, leaning forward.

"Nothing. Nothing happened."  
"You're a horrible liar, (Y/N)." Natasha comments on your lie.  
Rubbing the back of your neck shyly and nibbling on your lower lip you are debating in your head if you should tell them or no.

"Tell us!" "Yeah, we're curious." "Clearly there did something happen between the sorcerer and the lady of shadows!"

"Okay, okay! We fell asleep on the sofa together and we kissed this morning. But nothing more."

Again Wanda lets out a happy noise, throwing her arms around you.

"I'm so happy for you! Like, it's been obvious from the beginning that you were crushing on him."  
"I wouldn't call it 'crushing' on him. I was just interested." you reply, pursing your lips. "I am not acting like a lovesick teenage schoolgirl."

The whole group chuckles at that. You take a look around, letting out a soft humm.

"By the way, where's Steve?"  
"Oh he's out right now, cruising through the streets. But he should be back some time soon. He said he'll be out for an hour or two. Now he's out since an hour and a half."  
"Alright, then I'll wait for him to come back."

About another 20 minutes pass by. You are busy playing videogames with Scott, Clint and Thor, while some of the others watch just to be around you again. You talk, tell them where you've been, what they've been doing while you were gone, and so on.

Tony isn't pissed anymore at all about you first going to see Stephen. After all he now knows how close you are. And Tony still counts to your best friends.  
During the game you steal one of Thor's pop-tarts, wich he complains about and thus gets distracted. You end up winning the game, cheering with Wanda and Natasha about your victory.

That's when Steve enters, stopping dead in his tracks when he spots you amongst the rest of the team.

"(Y/N)?"

He puts aside his helmet, and you offer him an award-winning smile.

"Steve!" you exclaim happily, jumping up and quickly crossing the space between you two to pull him into a hug. "It's great to see you again."

He nods at your words, his arms wrapping around your body. "Yes, it is."  
Gently you pat his back before you pull away, smiling up at him.  
"We've been worried about you, (Y/N). Where have you been?" You offer him a small apologetic smile, rubbing the back of your neck. "Let's just say I needed some alone-time to think."  
"Yeah, 'alone time'." Wanda chimes in playfully, causing you to blush again. "Wanda!"

Steve grows obviously confused and you just shake your head at him. His gaze turns to the others, silently asking for an explaination.

"Oh she had a nice make-out session with Mr Magic just this morning." Tony grins. You can't see it though for Steve is like a punch right into his face. He replies just with an 'oh', trying to keep an happy smile on his face.  
"It wasn't a make-out session, just a simple kiss, Tony." you roll your eyes. "And don't call him 'Mr Magic'." you say as you walk back to the sofa, signing the quote marks with your fingers.  
"Ooh, already defending him I see. How adorable."  
He snickers with amusement at your complaint, turning back to the screen, taking a sip from his glass. You throw up your hands desperatly and Steve clears his throat. To you it seems like he is less excited now, but you aren't sure about it.  
You drop down beside Thor, throwing your legs over his, crossing yours while you lean against Scott who is sitting on your other side.

Again you and your friends talk and you are just enjoying to spend time with them again. It feels familiar and comfortable, it warms you up inside to see that after all the things that happened, they still care about you. You are joking together again, teasing each other just like you are used to.  
And all the time you spend with them today you keep smiling to yourself, you are so glad you decided to finally come back.

Steve's P.O.V.:

Seeing (Y/N) again created comfortable warmth and a tingling sensation in my belly. She is so beautiful and the way she smiled at me sent shivers down my spine.

And then Tony had to mention...Doctor Strange.

Just thinking about him now makes me frown and I have to picture him kissing (Y/N). I felt so happy when I saw her again. Now I know even though she is back I could never be as close to her as I always wanted.  
A sour feeling now spreads in my stomach and it twists uncomfortably.

I glance at her sitting in between Thor and Scott, playing some videogame, just like before she left. Nothing about her changed. Her smile is warm and inviting, her laugh melodious.

I should have been faster. Instead of waiting for so long I should have just told her how I feel. But now, I shouldn't tell her anything. It wouldn't be fair for her.

I turn back to the TV. I should just enjoy this right now and worry some other time.


	8. Chapter 8

Once you arrive back at the Sanctum after you spent a few hours with the Avengers you make your way into the kitchen. You are hungry, and even though Steven said he has a weird taste in food it might be you eat that too. If not, maybe you'll get Pizza or something like that.

You enter the kitchen, glancing around, spotting a bald man at the stove. Tilting your head you step closer, smiling softly as he turns towards you. "Hello..." you greet him. He bows slightly.  
"Hello. You must be (Y/N). My name is Wong."  
"Are you here more often? I've never seen you here before." You are really curious about this. You didn't know there is someone living in the Sanctum with Stephen.  
"I am living here with Doctor Strange. I take care of the Sanctum Sanctorum and I am cooking for him since he is too busy with his work."  
"Ooh, okay. Well, it's nice to meet you, Wong. Uh, maybe you can help me, I wanted to eat something." He nods, a bit thoughtful, then turns to the fridge. "I am not sure if there's something here you would eat, but we can see together. I don't think it's a good idea you are looking through the fridge on your own as some of the things in the jars could injure you."

Your eyebrows rise at his words as you follow him. What kind of stuff does he keep in that fridge?

You glance inside as Wong opens the door, you eyes widening slightly as you look at the jars and boxes inside. You can't even describe some of the things the boxes are holding, some glibbery stuff, some still moving. In one bigger jar there are some moving tentacles, and you could swear there are about 5 eyes staring back at you. This is not a squid for sure.

While this is starting to gross you out a bit, Wong is looking through everything to try and find something that could be to your liking. But from what you can see he won't find anything.

"I think...I'll just order a Pizza..." you comment after a moment. He chuckles softly, closing the fridge again. "I can understand that. Pizza is always a better choice than something with 5 eyes."  
You laugh softly at his comment, nodding. "It is a better choice than anything. Would you like one too?"  
Wong thinks for a moment, then he nods in agreement. "A salami Pizza would be great."  
"Alright. Is Stephen here? Then I can ask him if he wants one too."  
"I assume he is on the top floor."

You nod at him thankfully and leave the kitchen, walking up the stairs. As you finally arrive at the top floor you see Stephen standing in the middle of the room. In the whole room there are glass cabinets, holding different things. From weapons to armors and mystic objects.  
In front of him there are two podiums with two large, thick and old books. He is turned towards the large, round window you could see from outside. You step closer curiously.  
Appearantly he can hear your steps as he looks up from one of the books, turning towards you.

You smile at him, earning a smile in return. Stopping beside him you take a closer look at the books. One of his arms wraps around your waist, pulling you into his side gently.  
"What are you reading?" you ask, running a finger over the old, yellowed page.

"The book of Vishanti. It's a Spellbook."

You nod in understanding, then glance at another book, laying closed on the second podium. It is surrounded by chains and locked in a glass cabinet too. It's an old leather-bound book, the leather almost black, with golden symbols on it.

"And this one? Why is it in chains?"

"To keep it here safely. This is the Darkhold. It contains the strongest black magic spells in all dimensions. In the hands of the wrong sorcerer it could be the end of every dimension existing." Your eyes widen at this bit of information, looking up at him again.  
You don't really know what to say right now. There are so many evil sorcerers out there wich could use this book. Loki, Amora the Enchantress, baron Mordo who is one of Stephen's enemies... just to mention a few of them.

"Is there something you need?" he asks, curious as to why you came upstairs to see him.  
"Ah, yes. I am ordering Pizza for Wong and myself, so I wanted to ask if you want one too."

He grins softly. He is glad you finally met Wong and seem to get along with him. After all Wong is his best friend, and to know his best friend and his girlfriend get along makes him happy.

"A Pizza with cheese would be nice. I'll put some ingredients on it myself."  
"Alright. I guess you're busy for another while so I can come and get you when the Pizza's here." He nods with a charming smile, and you bite your lip as you look up at him. Leaning in you place a gentle kiss on his lips, lingering for a moment before you pull away. Stephen runs a hand through your hair, looking down at you warmly. Then, just before you leave he places a kiss on your forehead.

You walk downstairs again, sitting down on the sofa in the living room, crossing your legs beneath yourself. Quickly, you get your phone out of your pocket, dialing the number of the Pizzeria you are always ordering from to tell them your order.

About 40 minutes later you can hear a knock on the door. You quickly get your money you brought from the Avengers Tower and go to answer the door.

Pulling open the heavy door you smile widely at the Pizza Delivery guy, Danny, as the scent of Pizza crawls into your nose. "Hi! It's been quite a while, huh?" he greets you with enthousiasm. "Yeah I've been...away...for a while. How've you been?"

You have a short talk about different things that have been going on lately, then you finally pay. After a quick 'goodbye' you close the door again and place the Pizzas on the table in the kitchen. While Wong prepares something to drink for the three of you, you make your way upstairs again. Stephen is still reading, back turned towards the stairs and since he doesn't wear his cloak you use this moment to let your gaze travel down on his back.

You nibble on your lower lip, smiling softly as you step closer. "The Pizza arrived."

He turns around, nodding in understanding. Instead of walking towards the stairs though he takes your hands, pulling you closer and against his body. His hands slide up on your arms as he looks down at you, taking in your features, memorizing every detail and once his hands are cupping your cheeks he leans in, his lips pressing against your own in a passionate kiss.  
A soft shiver runs down your spine, humming against his lips. Stephen's lips start to move against yours and his tongue runs along your lower lip, asking for entrance.  
You don't hesitate, parting your lips for him. His tongue slides past them, caressing your own, exploring your mouth and claiming it as his own.

You wrap your arms around his neck, your fingers brushing against the bare skin of his neck, his short hair...  
His lips are warm and soft, and you have to admit he is a really talented kisser. You can feel your whole body heating up at the sensation of his firm body pressed against yours, his strong chest, his abs and his muscular arms wrapped around your waist.

A smile spreads on your lips and a feeling of comfort spreads in your chest as he breaks the kiss, his breath ghosting over your lips as he stays close to you. Opening your eyes you meet his gaze and for the first time you can properly see his eyes, all the colors mixed in them.  
A light blue, mixed with green or turquoise? It's hard to tell. And you've never seen gold in someone else's eyes, but it's in Stephen's, almost giving them a special spark.

"You are such a lovely and beautiful woman, (Y/N)..." he whispers, one hand moving from your cheek to the back of your head, caressing your hair. The smile on your lips grows wider and you lean in, kissing his cheek and a few more down to his jaw.  
"You are handsome yourself. So intelligent, wich I have to say, is really sexy."  
He chuckles, squeezing your hip.  
"Do you?" You nod in return, nibbling on your lower lip.  
"We could talk about this a little more after we had something to eat.." you suggest, one of your hands moving to his chest.  
"Gladly..." He places another quick kiss on your lips, then you step away, smiling at him happily. Together you walk downstairs into the kitchen. Wong is already sitting at the table, waiting for the two of you, plates and glasses set ready.

"There you both are, I already thought I'd have to eat on my own." Wong smiles knowingly, making you blush and Stephen chuckle. Said Sorcerer takes a look into the fridge, taking a jar out of it to put it's content onto his Pizza. You can't even start to discribe what it looks like, and not in a million of years would you eat that.  
Instead you turn to your own Pizza, starting to eat. Oh, did you miss this...  
Letting out a content humm you take another bite, munching happily.

After a few minutes of silence, Wong speaks again, curious. "So you're staying here now for a while?" You just nod, your mouth still full with Pizza.  
"That's nice. Even though the Doctor is here at times I don't really see much of him, so I hope I wont be on my own all the time."  
"There are some things we could do for sure."

Soon enough you are full, putting away the other half of you Pizza, keeping it for later. Now, you don't really know what to do. You haven't seen a TV yet, or anything else where you could use to pass some time. Thoughtful, you lean against the kitchen counter.  
Stephen glances at you, staying silent for a moment before he finally asks.  
"Something wrong?"  
"Just thinking about what I should do now..." You push yourself away from the counter, walking back to the table. "Are you still busy when you finished eating?" you ask Stephen, moving a hand up on his arm, just because.  
"I am surely able to spare a bit of time for you." he answers, his deep voice rumbling slightly in his throat, and god, it sounds so hot to you. You smile at him.  
"Great. I'll be waiting on the sofa until you're finished." He nods and you leave the kitchen, heading to the sofa to drop down on it, taking out your phone.

Unlocking it you can see you recieved a text from Scott.  
 _It was nice seeing you again. Have fun with your Doctor hehe - Scott_

You laugh softly at the message, shaking your head. Of course he'd tease.  
After your time at the Avengers tower earlier you are just glad everything turned out great. Everyone was happy to see you again, you've played videogames, talked... it was great. And even though something seemed off about Steve, he too was glad to have you back. There was something that seemed to frustrate him, but you don't know what it was.

 _Shut up, Scott :b I do have fun here. Just had Pizza. What are you doing?_

 _I'm watching TV with Clint and Tony. Also Cap is acting weird. Dunno what's up with him. - Scott_

 _Yeah I noticed. I was wondering about that when I was at the tower. It was really weird. Usually he is bantering with Tony or is talking to me. Today he was really quiet._

 _After you left he went to his room straight away. And when he leaves it he doesn't really talk. It's making me a little uncomfortable. -Scott_

 _Don't cry, sweetheart. I'm here._

 _Haha. xI I not crying. Yet. But if he continues like this I will -Scott_

You spend about 15 minutes texting until you can hear footsteps. Looking up you can see the sorcerer approaching, a smile spreading on his face as he sees you laying on the sofa. You pull yourself up into a sitting position, inviting him to sit with you.  
"Wong is really nice." you start once he is sitting beside you.  
"He is. I am really thankful for his help here. Back in Tibet where I was tought using magic he was taking care of the library, and after Mordo left, he became a mentor."  
"He fights too?" "Indeed. Wong is a very talented warrior. We still train together, and if I can't solve a problem on my own he is fighting with me." Stephen explains.  
"Wow. He's a really busy man then." Surely you could help him at least with keeping this place clean.

Then another question comes to your mind. "By the way...that large window on the top floor. Why does it have such a weird sign?"  
"Besides the Sanctum Sanctorum, there are two more buildings like this one. In London and in Hong Kong. All three of them have such a window. Together they build the barrier wich keeps Dormammu in his Dimension. If one of them is broken it is easier for Dormammu to escape." A thoughtful humm escapes you, keeping your gaze on the man sitting beside you.  
"So there are more sorcerers on Earth?"  
"Yes, there are. Many, actually. Many aren't very strong, but some of them are looked upon. One of them for example is your friend, Wanda, Scarlet Witch." "Wanda, really? Wow... wait, do you know each other?"  
"Just barely. We have met a few times. There are special bars just sorcerers and witches can enter and I've seen her there sometimes. She was friends with an old friend of mine, Brother Voodoo." His face becomes slightly bitter for a moment, but he quickly starts smiling again.  
"Do you mind if I ask why she 'was' his friend?"  
"Jericho was the Sorcerer Supreme for a while. But during a fight against Agamotto he was killed." You think for a moment, rubbing your lower lip with your pointer finger, though not noticing Stephen's gaze dropping to it for just a few seconds.  
"So...he was the Sorcerer Supreme before you?"  
"Technically it was the Ancient one, after his Death the Eye of Agamotto choose me. After Jericho's brother got killed and he absorbed his soul, Jericho became the Sorcerer Supreme. But after his Death the title was mine again." "He absorbed his brother's dead soul?" "It gave him the power to posess other people's bodies. Once he used it to posess Doctor Doom himself to fight against Nightmare."  
You really don't know what to say to this other than 'wow'. You've never really heard the name Brother Voodoo, but it seems he has been really strong and powerful. But so is Stephen.  
"This is really incredible." you comment, now turning to face him, crossing your legs on the sofa.

Both of you stay silent now, your gaze fixed on his. You can feel one of his arms wrapping around your waist, pulling you closer. Uncrossing your legs you instead move one of them between his, leaning in closer until your lips meet once again.  
Slowly his lips move to the corner of your mouth, then to your cheek, down to your jaw and to your neck, where he starts sucking at your soft skin. You eyes close, one hand moving into his hair, keeping him close.  
You can feel your breathing becoming heavier with the sensation of him sucking at your skin, sending sparks of pleasure through your body, and a tingling sensation spreads in your belly.  
When he is done, having left a mark on your skin, his teeth barely graze against it before he pulls away, taking in the sight of his mark on you.  
A little grin spreads on your lips. Now it is your turn.  
Leaning in you nibble at his earlobe, feeling him shivering against you. Lowering your lips just beneath his ear you dart out your tongue, getting a shuddering breath out of him.  
Resting your hand on his chest you caress his body through his tunic, slowly running it down on his stomach.  
You leave a trail of kisses down his neck, stopping just above the collar of his shirt. You wish you could go lower and still feel his bare skin against your lips, to actually see his musculous body instead of feeling it through fabric...  
One large hand is resting on the small of your back now, slowly sliding down to your hip. He squeezes softly, but his hand quickly moves down further, stopping on your bum.  
You exhale against his sensetive skin, arching your back slightly to press into his touch.  
"Stephen..." you pull away from his neck, biting your lower lip. You can tell your cheeks must be red, feeling the heat in them.

The sorcerer takes in the sight, and oh, he enjoys it.  
Your slightly swollen lips from kissing, your reddened cheeks giving you an innocent look. And he can't stop his gaze from dropping to your bosom, your chest moving with your breathing. With a smirk now spreading on your lips you move into his lap, straddling him.  
"Enjoy what you see?"  
His multicolored gaze moves up to your face again, his second hand now also moving to your ass. "I do, actually." he replies. You slide your hands up again, and wrap your arms around his neck, moving closer. Your breasts press against his strong chest, and your crotch lined up with his. "So do I.."  
His lips press against yours and he starts sucking at your lower lip. Smiling into the kiss you part your lips for him, meeting his tongue with your own and the soft sound of your lips meeting again and again fills the room.  
His lips are full, soft and seem to fit perfectly with yours.  
Slowly Stephen breaks the kiss again. Right now you feel comfortable, happy.

"I will need to work again, but...we can continue this later." he suggests, offering a knowing grin. Returning this grin, you peck his lips before replying. "Okay. I'll see you later then..."  
You slide off his lap, but before he gets up he places another quick kiss on your lips. Your hand, still on his chest, slides off of his body as he straightens. You don't want to stop now, but he has a responsibility, just like you do, so you understand.  
You watch him leaving the room, and you can tell he would like to stay with you too.  
Taking out your phone again you continue texting.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Before you start, a little message! I wanted to thank you all soooo much for your favourites and your reviews! I am so glad to know you're all enjoying this story!  
I am sorry it's taking me so long to post new chapters, I've been quite busy. I hope that's changing now.

Anyway, I do prefer the Hulk in some of the comics and also in the TV show, where he makes quite an awesome friend. He is talking more and is able to control himself. So I am basing him more on these versions.  
Also, I like the fact that especially in the show, everyone is living together in the tower, so I adapted that in my story, as you've surely noticed. Thor isn't in Asgard most of the time, and is living on Midgard too.  
Now that I've said everything that was on my mind, I hope you'll enjoy this new Chapter!

A couple of days later you find yourself alone in the Sanctum. You've just woken up and neither Stephen nor Wong were anywhere to be found. Probably it has something to do with the young man that showed up in the evening yesterday. He had asked for Stephen's help. You didn't understand much of what they have been talking about.  
Something about the man's wife acting strangely.  
Not 'I have a secret' strange, but 'being possessed by the devil' strange. It's nothing you have much knowledge of, so you didn't interrupt. You've been busy yourself anyway.

Attuma once again tried to fight the Avengers, though with the whole team you as always managed to beat him. It is nice to be back, spend time with your friends, even though it is mostly to fight. Also, you've been training a bit with Wong, and like Stephen said, he is a quite talented fighter. You are getting along pretty well with him. He is much fun to talk to actually, and he has much knowledge too.  
The time you didn't spend with Wong or the Avengers you've spent with the Sorcerer Supreme. Stephen has been curious about your past. Until now you've mostly been talking about him, so you've gladly answered his questions. You told him about the family you've grown up with, about your school-time, old friends and how Fury started to notice you.

Before you joined the Avengers you've been known for breaking into Villas of corrupt Politicians, or people who became rich at the expense of others. You've stolen money, gave it to those who didn't have anything. With your powers it after all has been easy to get into buildings without getting noticed.  
Though, barely anyone knows that it has been you. Scott, Clint and Natasha know. But you don't know about the others. Clint and Natasha know from S.H.I.E.L.D databases, and you've told Scott yourself.  
Stephen has been just as surprised about this as Scott has been.

But you didn't manage to talk about much more as you've been interrupted in the evening.

Now you're alone and you are bored. Walking back into the room that has been prepared for you, you get dressed properly, changing from an oversized shirt you used for sleeping, into jeans and a top. When you're ready you head out to the Avengers Tower, enjoying to walk through the streets. Everything is silent. Well, as silent as streets can be.  
No dangers around, wich is probably the most important thing.

When you finally arrive at the Avengers tower you go through the few tests of the security system before you enter, stepping into the elevator to get to the living room at the top floor. Exiting the elevator you grin widely as you see the Hulk and Thor sitting on the sofa, discussing their most favourite subject. Who's stronger?

You grin widely as you walk over to the couch, pulling the green guy against you, arm around his throat to rub your knuckles against his scalp. "How are you two doing?"  
"What a great morning this is now that you are here, (Y/n)!" Thor greets you cheerfully while the Hulk reaches back, grabbing you by the back of your shirt to pull you over his head, chuckling. You laugh amusedly, squeezing yourself in between them on the sofa.  
"Of course, everything is better with me around." you reply with a smirk. "So, Goldielocks, what were you two doing here?"  
Throwing up your legs to rest your feet on the coffeetable you glance at one, then the other. "My wonderful green friend does not want to accept the fact that I am stronger than him!" the god of thunder answers your question. "Noone is stronger than Hulk." your other friend points an accusing finger at the Demigod. "Well, I won't say anything about this." you comment, snickering to yourself.  
The sound of steps makes you turn towards the stairs, and soon enough you can see the fiery red colour of Natasha's hair. Her face lights up as she spots you. "Hey (Y/n)!" she walks over to join the three of you on the sofa, though her eyebrow raised. She glances on the free spaces on both of the other heroes sitting on both your sides. Then she glances at you, silently asking why you are sitting squished in between them if there is so much space on the huge sofa. You just shrug in response, grinning.  
"You're not spending the morning with Stephen?" she asks teasingly.  
"He's out with Wong. Work I guess." She just answers with an 'aah', nodding once.

"Are the others still asleep?" you ask after a moment of silence, taking a look around the otherwise empty room.  
"I think so. Tony's been out at some kind of Party, Scott was at the movies with his daughter and Clint was sent to a mission. Took him the whole night to finish it. And I think Sam was in the lab 'til midnight." Natasha replies.  
Silence spreads in the room and you purse your lips. Though after some time another person joins you. "Hey nerds. What are you doing?"  
"Scott! My buddy, my best friend. So glad to see you." you grin, peeling yourself out from in between the two mountains of muscle. Scott grins, throwing an arm around your shoulders. "So, what are you doing with these losers?" he jokes, though before you can reply a plastic bowl with some un-eaten popcorn from probably last night hits his chest. He doesn't react to it though, leading you back to the sofa with his arm still around you.  
"We were talking. Anyway. How about we all go out for breakfast together?" you suggest, glancing at them all, and they nod approvingly. "I do agree with this idea." Thor answers, followed by a 'yes' from Tasha and an 'Hulk wants Pancakes'.

Then the Hulk grabs Scott, who is caught off-guard, looking up at Hulk questioningly. But he can't even ask before you're up on the bigger hero's shoulders, arms crossed on top of his head. Hulk then stomps over to the balcony and jumps. While you are just falling you laugh amusedly at Scott's reaction, flailing his arms wildly in shock at the unexpected way of exiting until Hulk's feet hit the ground safely. Half a second later Thor lands beside you, Natasha in his arm. He lowers Mjölnir and lets go of the ex-Assassin. "Where to now?" she asks, resting her hands on her hips, ignoring the glances people around are giving your group. "I know a great Café down the street. They serve great pancakes." you reply, starting to walk. The others follow after you in silence.

Arriving at the Café you look for an empty table where you can all sit down. While you are looking for what to order it is quiet, none of you speaking.

Once you've all ordered you lean back in your chair, watching amusedly as Hulk tries to position himself properly on his own chair. It is way too small for someone his size.  
"So, (Y/n)... you've surely got much to tell. We've been mostly fighting in the last few days, so you weren't able to tell us how it is like to live in the Sanctum Sanctorum."  
You nibble on your lower lip, feeling excitement spreading in your body just at the thought of Stephen. You didn't yet get intimate with him, all you've done was kissing and a little bit of caressing each other. Your cheeks heat up, though you are ripped from your thoughts as you feel Scott's elbow colliding with your sides.

"Stop fantasizing, girl. You're in public." he snickers amusedly. Rolling your eyes you finally speak up. "It's quite nice. Even though the Sanctum can be quite freaky at times. Did you know it can change the order of the rooms if someone who shouldn't be there enters? Stephen told me. though I actually enjoy staying there..." You slightly trail off in the end, getting dreamy again. Thor chuckles, though stays silent.  
A smirk spreads on Natasha's lips, nodding knowingly. "We all have an idea what's the reason for that. Or rather, who." Laughing shyly you just shrug in response. "Well. He is a very kind guy. I like talking to him and...stuff..."  
"Stuff? I do have the feeling you are talking about sexual matters, my friend." Thor responds, an eyebrow raised. You flush darkly, shaking your head. "We didn't...we haven't...we just kissed for now." you say, a bit embarassed.  
"No reason to rush anything, honey. You've been a couple for a few days now, so take the time you need." Natasha comments, leaning forward, crossing her arms on the table. You just nod. You are of course happy the way it is going right now, though you wouldn't say no if he'd want to go further already. Because yeah, you definately would like that.  
But for now you didn't even get the chance to see his bare upper body. Wich is a shame.  
Maybe, if he'll be back by the night you'll see how far you could take it with him.

Finally the waiter comes with your plates, serving everyone before leaving again.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. There didn't happen much. A bit more of talking and you've been thinking more about what to do in the evening. Back at the Avengers tower you've spent more time with everyone else. You've spent some time in the labs with Tony, who's been quite pleased. He still isn't completely over he fact that you've 'choosen' Stephen over him, though he isn't grumpy anymore. But he still isn't a big fan of the sorcerer.

Then there's Steve. You've also been with him for a while. Together you went to the Central Park for a walk. You always enjoy spending time with Cap. He is a wonderful person to talk to. He has much life experience already, and he is also charming. You are sure he could be very happy, if he'd search for the right girl.  
Though, you have a strange feeling about that. You've noticed that he is showing much interest in you, but you aren't sure if it means what you think it does. You wouldn't want to let this get in between you two at some point. Steve doesn't seem like the kind of guy to take it too badly, he is too gentlemanly for it, but still. Love ruined so many friendships before.

Now you're on your way back to the Sanctum. Maybe Stephen and Wong are back by now. It would be nice as you have a free day, it seems.  
You stuff your hands into your pockets, taking a look around yourself. People pass by in a hurry. New York indeed is a busy city. Most poeple don't care about what is happening around them, just paying attention to themselfes. That's humanity.  
Sure, you are glad to be able help, to keep this world safe, but since the day they've split the team you can't look at them the same way. Instead of thanking you and your friends for safing them they were threatening with jail if you don't go after rules...  
What surprised you back then was that Tony, of all people, agreed with it.

But there was one good thing about it. Once you've united again, the team was bigger and stronger than ever before. Scott joined, Sam officially became a part of the team, and Bucky too helps at times. Also, you've got the chance to meet Peter Parker. A quite talented kid with interesting powers. You don't see him that often, though appearantly Tony goes to see him sometimes. Though you assume he just has the hots for Peter's aunt. May, if you remember right.

Finally after some more time of walking you arrive, the door opening for you as soon as you step onto the frontsteps. Upon entering the entrance hall, Stephen already welcomes you with a smile on his lips. "It seems you've been just as busy as us." he grins at you.  
"Yeah, I've been at the Tower. I didn't want to stay here all alone. So...you've been helping the guy from last night?" you ask curiously, walking towards the living room, the sorcerer following. "Indeed. His wife has been possessed by an angry spirit. Very dangerous, but quite simple to handle." he accompanies his words with a slight shrug. The two of you sit on the sofa, his arm over the back of it behind your shoulders.  
His thumb is caressing your shoulder and you turn your head to look up at him.  
"You think you'll be able to spend the rest of the day with me?" you ask, moving a hand to his chest. "I think so, yes."  
His second hand moves to cover yours, though as always you can just feel the fabric of his gloves. Glancing at the yellow glove you start wondering. Why does he never take them off around you? Is he trying to hide his scars?  
From what you know about him now he is someone who's just used to being perfect in every way, so maybe he is somewhat afraid to show 'flaws'. Not that you would consider his scars as flaws, not at all. But he surely does, otherwise he wouldn't hide them in the first place.

"Anyway, even though I've been really busy the last few days I took the time to go to Attilan. The royal family would like to get to know you. Even though you've grown up here on earth, you are still an Inhuman." Stephen breaks the silence that has fallen over you. Your eyes widen slightly with excitement. "When can we go there?" An amused smile spreads on his lips as he looks down at you. "We can go there right now if you'd want to."  
"Yeah let's do that." you reply, getting off the sofa swiftly, turning to him again. Stephen lifts himself up a little slower, then once he is standing he creates a portal, and just looking through it you can see the modern buildings of Attilan. He offers you a hand and you accept it gladly, following him through the portal.  
You step the first foot onto the unknown ground, taking a look around with curiousity.

There are lots of people around, from young to old, children playing, parents trying to keep an eye on them while they are looking through the products portrayed on the different stands wich are lined up along the walls of the street.  
"This is the market place as you surely can tell. There are many different areas on Attilan. From the residental area, to the Terrigen labs and the Royal Palace." Stephen starts explaining, walking slowly along the stands. While you listen to him you also take a look at the products, the people and the buildings around you. It looks much like a simple city on earth, but more futuristic. Well, it makes sense, as Inhumans have been human themselves some time ago.  
"What are Terrigen labs?" you ask, glancing at the sorcerer.  
"The Terrigen smoke is used to awake the sleeping Inhuman scells in your body. Before you've been in contact with it you've been like a simple human." Staying silent for a moment you let those words sink in. You humm thoughtfully, furrowing your eyebrows.  
"I can't even remember a time where I haven't had those abilities. So I've been in contact with this smoke when I was a baby?"  
"I assume so."  
"And how did I get to earth?"  
"It is not unheard of that Inhumans moved to earth to live there. Although noone else around them knows what or who they are. But the difference between you and them is, you have grown up without your real family. We might find out more about your heritage here."  
With these words he joins his hands behind his back.

Every now and then you stop at a market stand, especially those keeping clothing or toys, interested in the difference with what you've grown up playing or wearing.

"What else do you know about Attilan?"  
A soft chuckle comes from beside you, making you look at the sorcerer once again.  
"Why don't you ask King Blackbolt and Queen Medusa about Attilan when we see them?"  
"I am really going to meet them? They are Royal Family. That'd be like meeting the Queen of England."  
"They have been quite eager to get to know you when I've been talking to them." Tilting your head slightly you finally ask the question that's been on your mind since he first told you he'd see if he can introduce you to Blackbolt.

"How do you even know Blackbolt?"  
"I have been fighting alongside him and a few others of the royal family a couple of times before. They are quite talented fighters. Very wise too. And Blackbolt is one of the strongest people I've had the fortune of meeting. Like you, actually." a little smile tugs at the corners of his lips, and his words make your own smile grow as well.  
"Thank you. I can just return that." This time Stephen stays silent and just keeps walking. Reaching the end of the market place Stephen seems to recognize someone, heading to the side where a mysterious man is standing, just looking at the people passing by, as if he'd analyze every single one of them.  
"Karnak." Stephen reaches out a hand once you are closer to the man.  
"Ah, Doctor Strange. What a pleasure meeting you again. Queen Medusa told me you'd be coming to Attilan again. She told me something about an lost Inhuman?" his piercing gaze moves straight to you. Now that you are closer you study the man.  
His head is quite large, almost twice as big as yours, the forehead covered in tattoos. He doesn't have hair,is about average height and his eyes are a soothing, pale blue.

"This is (Y/N). She has grown up on Earth, though not long ago we were finally able to find out where her powers are coming from."  
The man, Karnak as Stephen called him, is still studying you. His head is slightly lowered in thought, though after a moment of just looking at you his head rises slightly and his eyes widen just a bit, as if he's cracked some kind of puzzle.  
"Please, follow me to the royal palace." he just comments, starting to lead the two of you away from the market place.

"Do you know the King and Queen personally then, Mr Karnak?"  
"King Blackbolt is my cousin, and so is Queen Medusa." he replies. You let out a soft 'oh', to let him know you've heard, though you don't say more.

After a few minutes of walking you finally arrive at the entrance of the palace, and Karnak expertedly leads you trough the hallways, until you reach the throne room. And there, at the opposite end is the throne, currently occupied by the king himself, while the queen is standing beside him.  
And oh, she is so beautiful. Bright green eyes, full lips, but most important, fiery red hair wich reach to the ground.

A small, barely there smile spreads on her lips as she spots Stephen beside you. "Doctor. We've been awaiting you." He nods slightly. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Medusa, Blackbolt."  
The dark figure sitting on the throne nods as well, a kind smile on his lips. You're not surprised by his silence, of course you know him. Blackbolt, the man able to destroy a whole planet with just his voice. One single word would be enough.

You bow slightly, a bit overwhelmed. It is an honor meeting them.

Quiet steps make you look up again, and you watch Medusa walking down the few steps the throne is resting on. Your gaze follows both curiously and cautiously as she lifts her hand towards your face, tilting your head up slightly so she can have a better look.  
You can see different emotions on her face, though, wether they are barely there or she is trying to hide them, you can't recognize anything.

"An lost Inhuman. Tell me, how old are you?"  
"Twenty-one...uhm...my queen." She seems somewhat amused by your insecurity about what to call her.  
"Medusa is enough." she comments, lowering her hand again, stepping aside as also Blackbolt walks down the few steps. He studies you just as closely, then glances at his wife. It seems like they are having a complete talk in silence.  
Then, after a moment of complete silence Medusa turns back to you.  
"Why don't you tell us about you, your abilities, and we will tell you about Attilan?"


	10. Chapter 10

Little note before you can read!  
I just wanted to say sorry for taking so long to update. I am in hospital and will stay there for a few more months. So until I am out of there I'll barely have time to write and because of that I can't update that often. Hope the fact that this is a longer chapter makes up for the long wait.

so enjoy!

By now you've been walking with Medusa and Blackbolt for more than an hour.  
They have shown you different parts of Attilan, explained to you what you were seeing. They have told you about the first Inhumans, how they were created. Medusa explained that the Inhumans were created, having been humans first, but the Kree started to experiment on them.  
The Inhumans were living on Attilan, hidden away, until they started working with some of Earth's heroes.  
And now some of them are called heroes too.  
It is quite impressing, and you are glad to finally know where your powers are coming from.

And Stephen is walking alongside you, giving you a feeling of comfort.  
Not that you'd feel uncomfortable here. It's quite the opposite actually. It all feels so familiar to you, like you've been here all your life.  
But it's nice to have a known face around you here in a 'world' you've never seen before.  
The only thing that is throwing you slightly off-guard are the looks both, the king and queen, are giving each other. Also some of the people they introduced you to seem to pick up on that. Medusa let you meet a few others of the royal family, but everytime they told about your story they all had this spark in their eyes, those special looks they gave each other.  
It was weird.  
So now, walking back into the palace with Medusa, Blackbolt and the Sorcerer Supreme, you hope that they will explain this to you. They must know something about your heritage, that surely must be why they were looking at each other this way. You wouldn't be able to explain it any other way to yourself.

This time you don't walk into the throne room. As you enter the room, almost a hall actually, you can see a large table in the middle, surrounded with chairs.  
Sitting at the head of the table, Blackbolt motions you to take place.  
You do so, sitting at the corner of the table. Stephen sits beside you and Medusa opposite you, a small but warm smile on her lips.

"(Y/n). Now that you have seen Attilan and found out about the people and the past, I think it is time for you to find out about your family." the queen begins, glancing at her husband for a moment. Then her attention moves back to you. "We cannot be a 100% sure about this, but we do assume you are a part of the royal family."  
At those words you blink a few times, taking a moment to understand what she just told you. You? Part of the royal family?  
The thought of that is a bit strange to you. Your eyebrows furrow in confusion, and for a moment you are out of words.  
"A..part of the royal family?" you ask, earning a nod from Blackbolt. You can also see the surprise in Stephen's face from the corner of your eyes. Well, you are just as surprised.

"21 years ago my husband Blackbolt and I had a child. When she turned one year old she came in contact with the terrigen mist. But just a few days after, Maximus, the brother of my husband, took her away. We never found her again."  
Her gaze moves down for a moment. You can see the sadness in her eyes, as well in Blackbolt's.  
But to think you might be the daughter of those two? The most known Inhumans, and KING and QUEEN... wich would make you princess. It is so bizarre.  
"But how do we make sure that your asumption is right?" you ask, straightening slightly in your chair.  
"The easiest way of course would be a DNA test, if you would agree to it of course."

You stay silent for a moment, nibbling on you lower lip. Turning your gaze to Stephen you look at him thoughtfully.  
"You wanted to find out about your family. So maybe you should do it. The worst thing that would happen is that your DNA doesn't match with Medusa's or Blackbolt's. If that would happen we can continue to search." he suggests, giving you a warm, supporting smile, taking your hand into his.  
A smile spreads on your lips in return, nodding. "You are right." you reply, keeping your gaze on him for a little longer before you turn to the two Inhumans. "I would like to make this test. After all you are just as interested in finding your daughter as I am in finding my family."  
With a smile, Blackbolt rests his hand on your forearm for a moment, an expression of gratitude on his face. "Thank you, (Y/n). It means much to us." Medusa replies.

You smile back at them, then slowly get up.  
"It was an honor meeting you two, and I am thankful for showing me my real home. But I think it is time for us to get back to earth again. And, if you give me a sample like a hair, I can ask Tony if he can take a look at it. He'd surely be able to do that." or at least Bruce.  
Medusa nods, leaving the room for a moment, and then after a few minutes she comes back into the room with a small plastic bag and a few hair inside. She hands the bag to you and you put it into your pocket, thanking her with a smile.  
You shake her hand, then Blackbolt's, before you turn to Stephen. He also wishes farewell, then creates a portal back to the Sanctum. You both step through, and after one more glance at the King and queen, the portal closes.

You stare a little longer at the spot where the portal just has been, before your attention turns to the sorcerer's hand that takes a hold of yours.  
"Are you okay?" he asks, a bit concerned. In return you offer him a gentle smile, wrapping your arms around his neck. "I am fine. Thank you for doing this with me. I might already have found my family. And well, it isn't what I expected, but I definately wouldn't mind being their daughter."  
The only thing you have to think about is, if you are their daughter, would you have to move to Attilan? As the 'princess' of the Inhumans...practically you would be the heir to the throne, so when they are no more, are you going to be the Queen of the Inhumans?  
"I am glad I was able to help you, my dear."  
He pulls away slightly, running a hand through your hair as he looks down at you. Just as he is about to lean in there is a loud knock on the entrance door.  
He stops just inches away from your lips, letting out a soft huff. You purse your lips, then remove your arms from around his neck. "I assume you are going to be busy for the rest of the day." you comment, kissing his cheek.  
He chuckles softly, nodding. Then he leaves the living room, meeting Wong and a young woman wich has been let inside already.

You follow him, smiling at the woman and then at Wong. "I'll go to see if Tony is going to make that test for me." you tell Stephen, then you say goodbye to all three of them, your body turning black until the darkness swallows you.

Arriving at the Avengers tower you head directly to the labs, looking for Tony.  
You find the man working on something new, probably a new addition for his Iron Man suits. "Hey Tony, could you do me a favour?"  
He looks up from his device, grinning as he sees you. "Hey girl, sure what do you need?"  
You hand him the bag with Medusa's hair. "Could you make some DNA test to find out if there is similarity with mine?" He takes the bag, looking at the hair, his eyebrows raising.  
"You think this hair is from your mom?" he asks, curious now.  
"It might be. Stephen went to Attilan with me and well... Medusa and Blackbolt might be my parents." you explain. His eyes widen slightly. He did work with Blackbolt before, although you don't know what they did exactly, but you understand his surprise. "You mean...?" You nod, pursing your lips slightly. "Believe me, I've been just as surprised."

He humms softly, nodding to himself. "I'll see what I can do. I don't usually work on biological things. I'll need a hair of you." You nod in understanding, then pluck out a hair to give it to him. He puts it into the bag too, then puts it onto the table. "I'll let you know if I was able to help you." You grin widely, hugging him tightly. "Thanks Tony, you're the best."

He chuckles amusedly, nodding. "Indeed, I am." You slap his shoulder playfully. "Anyway, are the others here?"  
"I don't know. Thor is in Asgard right now, Scott is out with his daughter and Wanda is out with Vision. I have no idea what the others are up to."  
"Hm, okay. I'll see if I find someone." you grin at him and about to leave the lab you turn back to him. "Oh, and also, if you don't mind I'm gonna take one of your iPad thingies you've built yourself with me to the Sanctum. I still can't find a single computer there."  
"Sure, help yourself. Although as far as I know Stephen should have one. Football scores..." Tony shrugs, and then with an amused smile you leave, stepping into the elevator to get up into the living room.  
Soon enough the elevator-door slides open and you enter the living room, smiling as you spot Steve reading on the sofa.  
"Hey Stevey." you grin as you drop down beside him. His gaze moves from the page he was reading to you, bright blue eyes fixing on yours.  
"Hey (Y/n). Quite a surprise to see you. You're not with..uhm..Doctor Strange?" he asks, a little bit awkward in the end.  
"No I thought I'd go and see if anyone of you guys has time." He nods in understanding, smiling a bit wider. "Well, I've got some time if you'd like to do something."  
"Sounds good to me. Fancy a walk in the Central Park?" He grins and gets up, holding out a hand to you to help you up. You accept it, getting up, and the two of you leave together.

The walk to the park goes by in comfortable silence, and you get a sandwich as you pass by a little Café. When you finally arrive at the Central Park the two of you look for a free bench.

"So, have you been busy today?" Steve asks once you've found a nice spot to sit. You shrug, nodding at the same time. "Quite. We've been on Attilan so I could find out a bit about the city itself and the Inhumans. It's been very informative." You won't yet tell him about the suspections about being the daughter of the king and queen. For now you won't tell anyone else until you know for sure.  
"Attilan, huh? I've worked with some Inhumans before but I've never been there. Did you like it?"  
"Yeah I did. It was interesting. I've met a few of the royal family. And queen Medusa and king Blackbolt showed me around a bit." You grin widely. "I've always wanted to meet Blackbolt, he has always been one of my favourite heroes."  
Steve chuckles softly and stays silent now, just taking a look around, taking in the sight of the trees, the nature around. A nice sight in midst the city. Resting your elbow on the back of the bench you lean your cheek against your hand, feeling comfortable right now.

People pass by, some with children. Many recognize you, or at least Steve, some children pointing eagerly at the two of you.

"I would like to talk to you about something..." Steve finally speaks up again after a while. You raise your eyebrows, turning your head towards him, watching him curiously.  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"Well..." he glances down at the floor, biting his lip. He seems a bit uncomfortable, shy. "First of all, I know you are with Stephen and I want to tell you this just because you deserve to know and I want to get it out."  
You straighten slightly, because you have an idea what he is going to say. You give him the time to gather the courage to speak, knowing yourself how hard it is to be honest about affection for someone, especially if that person is in a relationship.  
"I've liked you for a while now, (Y/n)... and I... I never knew how to tell you. And now..." he sighs softly. "..I am happy for you, but I just needed to finally talk about it. I understand if that makes you uncomfortable or something, but I hope it won't get between us." He still doesn't meet your eyes and you can see how nervous he is, though you admire him for his honesty.

"I'm glad you told me Steve. I wouldn't let this get in between us. You're a great guy, really, just your timing is bad..." you laugh softly. "If you would have told me earlier I surely would have gone out on a date with you, but now, I am happy with Stephen. But you'll surely find someone too, you just need to find the right girl." you reply, resting your hand on his shoulder. "I mean...what about Sharon? You seem to like her, and she definately likes you too." His head raises and he looks at you, unsure, curious and a bit intrigued. "You think so?"  
A little grin spreads on your lips and you nod in agreement. "I am sure about that. She is kind of obvious..." He smiles at you in return, staying silent but seeming thoughtful for a moment.  
"Maybe I will ask her out." You just nod, still grinning at him. He deserves to be happy too. Steve is a good guy, a gentleman and someone who would treat a lady with respect. And of all the people you think, he is the one who deserves happiness the most.

You remain in the park for another hour before you head back to the Avengers tower where you watch one of his favourite movies together. Some old comedy movie.  
After that you head out again, taking a cab to get back to the Sanctum.  
Back there you examine some of the objects before you enter Stephen's library. You are curious about what kinds of books he owns. Surely some really bizarre ones. But also spellbooks and you are definately interested in them.

So you choose your first book and take place on the floor, leaning back against the shelf, looking through the pages, examining them. You look through book after book, most of them old so their pages a yellowed by now. Some are written in a language that surely isn't from this world, so most likely from another dimension. They are written in different signs.

What you've learned is, never open a book with a lock on it, as wether there's something trying to come out of it or it will try sucking you inside. It's almost emberassing to say you've almost lost a fight with a book. Definately isn't a good entry in your superhero records.

Though you don't notice how much time passes by, and before you realize it Stephen enters the library, smiling to himself as he sees you sitting on the floor, a book resting between your crossed legs.  
For a moment he just watches you, taking in the sight of your form hunched over one of his books; so beautiful concentrated on the patterns with slightly pursed lips and furrowed eyebrows, slim and gentle fingers tracing the shapes on the page.  
Slowly he walks towards you, hands joined behind his back. "You've had a good time?"  
Your head snaps up as you can suddenly hear a familiar deep voice, smiling widely. You put the book aside and get up. "Yes. I've been in the Central Park with Steve and since I am back I'm here in the library. You've many very interesting books.." you smile amusedly, rubbing a few scratches on your cheek wich the last 'fight' caused.  
The sorcerer chuckles, nodding. "Yes, many of them are from travels. A few keep creatures locked inside. But it seems you've found out about that already." he answers, his fingers replacing yours on your cheek to trace the slightly pink marks before he drops his hand again.  
"I did, yeah. But I'm fine. Nothing bad happened and the Sanctum is still standing." The two of you laugh softly at your words and with a tilt of his head towards the door he asks you to follow him out. Gladly you walk after him, catching up so you are at his side.  
"Do you have anything else planned for today?" you ask curiously, and a bit hopefully. You'd enjoy to spend some time with him now. It is starting to get late anyway.  
"Except having dinner there's nothing I am planning to do. If noone else is coming with an emergency I will just enjoy dinner, peace and silence now." Stephen replies, smiling down at you warmly. Hooking your arm around his you smile back at him. "Alright. You eat whatever all this in your fridge is, and I'll wait for you in the living room."  
He grins down at you, nodding, and when you are back on the ground floor you place a kiss on his prominent cheekbone before you pull away from him and head into the living room, getting comfy on the sofa.

You pick up the tablet you brought from the tower, passing the time with watching videos on YouTube.

About half an hour later Stephen finally drops down beside you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders to pull you against his side. You watch the video until it ends, then place the device on the coffee table. Leaning back in you stay silent for a while, just enjoying to feel his warmth and his firm, musculous body against you. Slowly you turn your gaze to him, though at the height of his chest. You would give everything to see what's beneath the robe, how musculous he is.  
And that thought sends a little shiver down your spine, placing your hand on his chest, feeling the curve of his muscle even through the fabric.  
A smirk spreads on the sorcerer's lips, placing his hand on top of yours. "Enjoying yourself?" he asks, quite satisfied. Slowly your gaze moves from his chest up to his eyes, nibbling at your lower lip. There's a spark in his eyes, one you can't place what it means.  
A grin spreads on your own lips, deciding to get a little blunt. "I would if I'd actually see what you're hiding beneath your robe."  
You notice the change in his breathing, how it becomes slightly deeper, shorter.  
Keeping your intense gaze on him you wait for his next move, and finally he reaches up, starting to open his robe. Your own breathing becomes heavier as you can see a bit of skin, though your sight is cut off when he leans in to press his lips against yours, slowly starting to move them.  
You can feel how soft they are, warm and slightly wet not from kissing.  
A soft gasp escapes you as you can feel his tongue tracing the shape of your lower lip, and he takes the chance to slide his tongue into your mouth. A bit shyly but eagerly you move your tongue with his, sparks of arousal igniting in your belly.  
He tastes sweet, a bit familiar, and you love it. Moving your hand to the exposed bit of his skin on his chest, you can feel how soft and warm it is. Then you can feel his hands on your hips, one hand holding on, the other one caressing up and down on your side. And just then he slowly pulls you onto his lap; you don't resist, straddling him, both your legs beside his.

A soft, quiet moan escapes your throat as you can feel his long fingers sliding beneath the hem of your shirt, causing you to shiver slightly, pulling your stomach in automatically as he caresses your hipbone with his thumb.

"Maybe..." you start shyly, whispering against his lips. "...maybe we should go into your bedroom."  
You can feel a smile growing on his lips and he nods. Slowly you slide off of his lap and he quickly follows the movement, never removing his hands from your body. Before you could retreat to his bedroom he presses another kiss to your lips, softly biting down on the lower one before he pulls away just enough so he can lead you to his bedroom, his arm wrapped around your waist.  
You haven't seen his bedroom yet, and the thought of what you might do there now creates sparks of arousal in your belly.

He leads you down a hallway where your own room is located, though he follows it until the end, opening the last heavy, wooden door.  
You follow him inside, glancing around as he closes the door behind you. Like the rest of the Sanctum the room is a little dark, the walls covered to the middle with wood. Usually there would get in some sunlight through the window, but since it is starting to get dark the chandelier is providing a yellowed light.  
Around the room there isn't much personal stuff, just a few rather old-looking pictures, probably from his family, maybe friends from years ago.  
Against one wall there is a wardrobe, in one large bed with four bedposts where it would be possible to put curtains on so the matress wouldn't be possible. The wood is dark and there are patterns carved in.

Your attention moves back to him as his hand lifts to your cheek to make you face him again, pressing his lips against yours a bit more hungrily than before. Moaning slightly into the kiss you can feel a shiver running down your spine and straight to your core.  
Your hands rest on his sides, pulling him closer against you. A gasp escapes your lips as you feel the bulge forming in his pants pressing against you, and he meets that sound with a little groan. "Stephen..."  
"(Y/n)... are you sure you want to go this far already?" he asks, whispering against your lips, his beard slightly tickling you. You are glad he is considerate, but yes, you are sure you want to go that far. "Yes, I am sure..."  
Gently you move your mouth to his cheek, placing a few little kisses there as you slide your lips further down to his neck. Starting to suck at his skin you can feel his pulse against your mouth.  
You can feel Stephen's arms moving slightly, and just as you start wondering what he is doing you can hear some klicking, realizing he is removing his cummerbund. He drops it to the floor, then continues with the top of his robe. You pull away, watching as he pulls the blue fabric over his head. And the sight he offers is breathtaking, your lips parting.  
His body is strong, every muscle visible; from his abs to his pecs and biceps.  
You can feel the heat streading in your body, arousal starting to soak your panties.

Gently, you run your hand over his now bare chest, feeling the smooth skin, but also a slight layer of hair. Then, slowly, you move your hand further down, over his stomach, tracing the outline of his abs. You can feel him reacting to your touch, shivering slightly whenever you touch a slightly ticklish spot, inhaling sharply or his stomach tensing slightly.

Stephen carefully cups your cheeks, pressing his lips agaist yours in a slow and passionate kiss. Though soon his hands lower, following the curves of your sides to stop at the hem of your t-shirt. Cool air hits your newly exposed skin as he starts to tug up your shirt, eager and impatient to have you nude in front of him, to see your body for the first time.  
You remove your hands from his body to help him, breaking the kiss for just long enough to pull the fabric over your head, to just let it drop to the ground. Your lips meet again, hungrily, and with his hands moving back to your hips he pulls you flush against his chest.  
You are still wearing a bra, but otherwise you can feel his bare torso against your own.

Stephen starts to walk you back to his bed, slowly to not make you trip, until the back of your calves meets the frame, and a strong wave of excitement and arousal goes through your body. Then he breaks the kiss, keeping his lips close to yours, his hot breath ghosting over your skin, before he lowers his head to your neck.  
A shiver runs down your spine as he darts out his tongue teasingly, leaving just a small, wet trail on your skin, before he starts sucking. You gasp softly at the sensation, and at the same time your hands move to his waistline, teasing the skin just above his pants, sometimes your fingertips slightly dipping inside. You can hear him groan slightly into your neck, pressing his hips into your hand, demanding more. When you finally react, starting to work open his pants, you can feel your own need growing.  
He seems to realize, or maybe he just wants to get rid of your sweatpants too, as his thumbs hook into the hem, dragging down the fabric until it drops down around your ankles on it's own. The same happens with his own pants, and finally you lower yourself onto the bed, using this moment in wich you are parted slightly, to let your gaze travel over his mostly exposed body.  
Just Stephen's boxers are left, though they leave nothing to the imagination, the outline of his cock visible as it is straining against the fabric.

Stephen seems to have the same idea, his eyes trailing over your body. The mounds still partly covered by your bra, your curvy hips and long legs. But the most desireable part of your body still hidden by your panties and your closed legs.  
He rests his hands just above your knees, keeping them there for a moment before he starts sliding them up slowly, to the inside of your thighs.  
His gaze moves up to meet yours as he parts your legs for him to settle in between.  
"You are so beautiful, (Y/n)..." Stephen speaks softly. He leans over you, his hard and throbbing length pressing against your core. With one arm he supports his weight on top of you, and his other hand moves to the outside of your thigh, wrapping your leg around his hip.  
"I need you, Stephen..." you whisper, slowly starting to roll your hips, panting heavily as he grinds back against you. He presses a kiss to your cheek, then to your jaw.  
Removing his hand from your thigh he reaches around you, taking a moment to open your bra with a slightly shaking hand. As he slides down the straps from your shoulders he pulls away slightly to look down at you, removing the bra to reveal your breasts to him.  
His length twitches against you at the sight, a little groan escaping his lips. This time as he leans in he aims for your breast, kissing and sucking. Your hand moves into his hair, keeping him close to your body. You moan in pleasure as his teeth slightly graze your skin.  
Finally his attention moves to your nipple, full lips wrapping around the hard bud to suck hungrily. Your back arches beneath him, another moan escaping your throat, grip in his hair tightening slightly.

While you move your hand in between your bodies you can feel his still gloved hand caressing your body, trying to find sensetive spots. A bit hesitantly your hand moves down, halting just beneath his belly button, though curiousity and arousal get the better of you and you move your hand further, sneaking it into his boxers.  
Another wave of arousal hits your belly as you wrap your fingers around his thick erection, making him groan against your skin. Your whole body is heated, and you are sure your cheeks are flushed red, especially now that you can tell how large he is in your hand. Firmly you run your hand up and down on his shaft, pumping rather slowly still.  
Now he stops sucking, just breathing heavily, groaning quitely in pleasure. Stephen then straightens, first letting his gaze travel down on you, then he looks back up. You remove your hand, watching intently as he takes off his boxers, revealing his leaking cock fully. You moan softly at the sight, wetting your lips with your tongue. His hands then move to your panties, your gazes meeting, and he wordlessly asks for permission to remove the last piece of clothing from your body. You just answer with a little nod, a little shy, but sure that this is what you want. The sorcerer drags down your panties, his gaze lowering again. Finally also this piece of clothing drops to the floor. Again he gently parts your legs, taking in the sight of your wet folds. "You're so wet for me..."  
His voice is even deeper than usually, rough and husky from arousal.  
You reach down between your legs, running your fingers up and down on your slit. "I need you so badly, Stephen..." He inhales sharply at your words and actions.

He smirks down at you, though that grin drops slightly and he clenches and unclenches his hands for a moment. Raising your eyebrows you sit up, running your other hand down his strong arm. "Everything okay?"

At your question he snaps out of it, nodding. "I'm fine." he replies with a smile, pecking your lips. With relief you squeeze his bicep, smiling back at him. A bit hesitantly he starts to take off his gloves, though you don't stop moving, still caressing his arm, trying to make him more comfortable about this. Once the first glove is off you glance down at his hand, also running your own hand down on his arm. You trace his scars gently with your fingertip; you want to show him that the scars don't matter to you. First he tenses a bit, but you can see that it works. He starts to relax again, the shaking of his hands becomig less at your gentle touch. He takes your hand into his own, his thumb caressing the back of it.

He soon stops though, removing the second glove too. Then he lowers you onto the bed again, kissing you passionately, his tongue tangling with yours. His hand moves between your legs, a shiver running down your spine as he starts stroking your clit firmly.  
"Please, I need you inside me..." you whisper with need, rolling your hips slightly. But you know, because of his size you will need some preperation. He knows too, moving his fingers to your hole, teasing for a moment before he slides one finger into you. Your moan is met with a growl of his own, the sensation of your warm, tight and wet walls around his digit making him even more impatient to finally be burried inside you.  
"God, you're so tight..." he whispers against your lips. His finger moves in and out of your core. It doesn't take long until he adds a second finger, careful to not hurt you.  
He thrusts his fingers, quickly picking up the pace, making you moan and gasp in pleasure.  
Your arms wrap around his back, keeping him close as he starts to scissor his fingers and rub your walls. With his care your walls relax more around his digits, until you feel that you are ready.  
"I'm ready.. please, fuck me Stephen."  
He doesn't hesitate, removing his fingers from inside you. His cock is begging for attention now, leaking with pre-cum. He reaches down to pump himself.  
"Do we need a condom?"  
You shake your head. "I am taking the pill.."  
He grins slightly, nodding in understanding. And finally he lines up with your entrance, tip pressing against you before he finally pushes in.  
You let out a long moan, feeling your walls stretching around his erection, back arching off the bed. "F-Fuck...you're so big..." you whisper, earning a chuckle in return.  
"You feel so good wrapped around me..." Stephen replies, kissing you again.  
Once fully settled inside you he stops moving for a moment, waiting for you to get used to his size.

After a moment of waiting he pulls back out again almost completely, just to thrust back in. He moves in and out slowly, burrying his face in the crook of your neck. With every move of his hips you can feel his body moving against you.  
While Stephen picks up his pace on top of you you close your eyes, concentrating fully on the pleasure he is making you feel, moves getting harder and faster now. His hips are slapping into yours, the room getting filled with the sounds of both your moans and heavy breathing and your heated bodies moving in sync.

The nails of your fingers dig slightly into his back, holding onto him, feeling the muscles rippling beneath his skin. One of his hands is tangled in your hair while the other one is traveling over your body, caressing and squeezing on it's way, until finally he stops it on your ass.

More and more moans are floating from your lips, pleasure growing stronger, more intense in your body. You can feel your orgasm building, heart beating wildly in your chest.

Stephen pulls away again slightly, looking down at you, drinking in the sight of your breasts bouncing with his thrusts, the pleasure clearly visible on your face. You are so stunning to see with your cheeks flushed pink, lips parted in a silent moan, brows furrowed slightly.  
His own pleasure is steadily growing with the sensation of your tight walls squeezing his cock, wet and hot around him, and the slight stinging of your nails scratching his skin.  
It makes it all more intense for him.

"I'm so close.." you gasp.  
Stephen's hand moves from your butt to your clit, rubbing in quick, tiny circles to add to the pleasure. "Come for me, (Y/n)." he responds, eager to feel your walls tightening even more around him. He thrusts a little harder, starting to lose his rythm but he keeps burrying himself deep inside you every time.  
It doesn't take you long and you finally come around him, crying out in pleasure. Stephen groans, the sensation of you coming around him enough to get him over the edge too.  
He releases deep inside you, pressing his hips against yours, tense for a moment beforehe thrusts into you a few more times, riding out both your orgasms.

Once it is over he stops moving on top of you, just resting his head on your chest to calm his racing heart and to catch his breath. His head is raising and falling with your chest because of your own breathing. You caress his hair again, now out of place after what you've done together.  
Both of you remain like this for a few minutes, caressing each other. You can feel his length softening inside you and a bit of his come leaking from your hole. Then, after taking some time to regain strength, Stephen pulls out, rolling over to lay beside you, pulling you against his firm body. Gladly you cuddle up against him while his arm wraps around you.

"Maybe we should get beneath the sheets, or I'm going to freeze..." you comment quietly, smiling against his skin. Stephen chuckles softly, nodding. "We should indeed." Letting go of you he pulls the covers over both your bodies, then he pulls you close again, now laying on his back. You rest your head on his chest, able to hear his heartbeat. It is a calming and peaceful moment, and right now you feel comfortable and happy.

"It was an amazing experience to share this with you." you can hear the deep rumble of his voice. "It was, yes. And I will love to do this more often." you grin a little, causing him to laugh a little.  
"I won't be the one to say no to that." At that you giggle with him, caressing his chest.

You stay silent now, closing your eyes. It is late by now, the only light that comes in from outside is the moonlight and the lights from the streets.  
With his hand on your back, Stephen is still caressing your back slightly, the sensation lulling you to sleep slowly.  
Exhaustion and sleepiness are taking over and soon you are sleeping in Stephen's arms, his body keeping you warm.


End file.
